That Bitch Cinderella
by XxJMLxX
Summary: Mikan Sakura dances with the hottest bachelor Natsume. To find her, Natsume makes every girl in the world try the slipper on.But before it reaches Mikan it fits another woman's foot? "Everyone calls her Cinderella because their story are so alike, but did anyone know that Cinderella is a bitch? Natsume? I don't give a crap about him. I just want my 10 slipper back." -Mikan Sakura
1. Beginning

**Jessie: Hey! Please enjoy this new fanfiction 'That Bitch Cinderella!"**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and everyone was talking about the ball. And when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE! Mostly the Koizumi family.<p>

"YOU BAKA SAKURA! WE ASKED YOU TO MAKE US A DRESS FOR THE MASQUERADE BALL! NOT TO MAKE BE LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' SLUT!"

"YOU AT LEAST GOT THE BETTER DRESS! LUNA, LOOK AT THIS THE SKIRT IT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKIN UNDERWEAR!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it like that, You didn't give me enough money for cloth,I'm sorry Luna,Nakim I'll buy some more cloth!"_  
><em>

The brunette ran out of the house happy. This year she is allowed to attend the ball. But she had to wear a dress that looked like dirt. The clothes she made for her step-sisters just needed ribbons to be added. She lied about not having enough cloths she needed more money to secretly make her own dress.

This Brunette is Mikan Sakura, her step sisters is Luna and Nakim Koisumi. She has a step mother, Akemi Koisumi. Just because the treat her like crap she still loves them.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I'm Mikan Sakura 19 years old!

~flashback~

"Daddy, Akemi!"

"Mikan! Luna! Nakim!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing outside."

They were a happy family. Luna, Nakim, and Akemi they loved Mikan very much. But when mikan's father died everything changed. Akemi was extremely depressed. And every time she looked at Mikan she would start to cry. Thats why she treats Mikan like dirt. Luna and Nakim are mad at Mikan for doing this to there mom and abuse Mikan. Mikan has a pure heart so she understands.

~end of flash back.~

I look very kind and act kind. But to strangers I can be a devil. I can be rude,selfish and evil but I hide it

"Ohiyo, Hitomi! I came for more cloth!"

"Ohiyo Mikan enjoy yourself!"

I looked around the store to find a cloth that suits m myself. I stopped to look at this slipper. It was a wooded slipper but it had a beautiful peach color bands with beads.

"Excuse me Hitomi-kun, but do you have this peach color cloth for me?"

"Yes Mikan-chan follow me please."

before I followed Hitomi-kun I looked at the price of the shoe 10$? I was hoping to eat something after oh well I guess I should get it any where.

I bought the cloth and slipper and brought it to the counter. "That would be 24 dollars and 56 cents."

I payed Hitomi and grabbed my change.

"Excuse me but Hitomi-kun you gave me an extra 5 dollars."

"I know."

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this hi-"

"Mikan-chan do you know what my name means?"

"no?"

"It means pupil of the eye, which means I see things. And I see that you need that money to eat, so go eat!"

"arigato!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Once mikan got home she finished up her step sister's dress and made her own. She hurt her self with the needle soemtimes but its worth it.

"Luna, Nakim! I finished."

"Oh my god mikan! It's beautiful thank you!"

Every once in awhile they're kind to Mikan. That's probably why Mikan still loves them.

"Mikan how about you use that extra cloth to make yourself a dress ok? I don't want you to make the Koisumi family look bad."

Mikan continued to work on the dress as her step-mom stormed in.

"Mikan, at 12 you will go straight home ok? If you follow my instructions next year you can go until 1. Understand?"

"Hai! Akemi."

Mikan continued to work on her dress until 12.

"Tomorrow is the dance. I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-<p>

Jessie:I didn't want to make Mikan's step family look that bad a big twist! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. They Finally Meet

**Jessie: Hey! Thank you those who have reviewed! Don't worry I'll make this Fanfic full of Romance!**

**Please Enjoy Chappy 2**

**P.S. follow my new Instagram account Gakuen_Alice_Hyuuga! **

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Crimson eyes opened to see the news on his flat screen T.V.

_"Everyone In Japan is getting ready for today's Masquerade Ball! All females between the age of 12-45 is all looking forward to met the Hottest Bachelor in the WORLD Natsume Hyuuga."_

The 5' 11 figure groans when he heard what the lady said

_Hottest Bachelor? Oh Yeah, Tsubasa is getting married to 'his' secret girl, which down graded him to the 5th hottest...Or so they say._

_Ring Ring _

"Yeah Ruka what's up?"

"Dude, Natsume, Whats up? We have to be there 3 hours early to get ready for our performance BAKA!"

"DUDE!" Natsume mocked "Why the hell do we have to be 3 hours early if we're only doing one song?"

"DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!"

_Silence engulfed the males, which soon was replaced by laughter. _

"Ok, Ok Chow Ruka, I have to get ready."

_"Natsume Hyuuga, the lead singer from the band 'Crimson Roses', Will be there with his band, at the ball! 'Crimson Roses," God thats such a hot band name. The best thing about there band is that the top 7 hottest guys in Japan are in it! Including their agent!" _

"God is it me, or do the repeat the same god damn thing every morning?"

_"Natsume Hyuuga is the lead singer for 'Crimson Roses.' Age 20. He has Crimson eyes, Raven hair, and a muscular 5' 11 body. He is voted to be the hottest guy is Japan"_

you could hear a 'Woo' in the back ground

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND OUT MY HEIGHT? DID THE FREAK GET A RULER AND MEASURE ME WHEN I TOOK A PICTURE?

_"He has a sister Aoi-chan! And is TOTALLY AVAILABLE!"_

_"Ruka Nogi, is the drummer for 'Crimson Roses' Age 20. He has sapphire eyes that looks like a diamond on a ring, he has blond hair that looks like GOLD"_

_ (BTWS I'm a Natsume Fangirl! MITSUME FOR LIFE!)_

_"He is also 5' 11. and voted the 2 hottest male in Japan. He is also available."_

_"Tonouchi Akira, or Tono for short. He is the second lead Guitarist In 'Crimson Roses," Age 23. He has the original dark brown eyes and black 5 inch hair. He sometimes put it into a pony tail or leaves it down. He is 6' 0 and is voted the 3rd hottest guy in Japan. Older woman loves him becuase well he's old enough for them! He is a total play boy! We don't know is he's Single!"_

_"Kokoyotomi, He is the back up singer in 'Crimson Roses," Youngest of the band age 19. He has spicky Blond hair and light brown eyes. He is well liked because of the funny things he say. he is 5' 10 and is voted the 4th hottest male in Japan. Single!"_

_"Tsubasa Ando, he IS the lead Guitarist. Age 22. He has raven hair, and dark brown eyes. Under neath one of his eyes is a tattoo of a star. He is 5' 12 and sadly voted 5th hottest. Only because there is a rumor that he is engaged with a 'secret' woman."_

_"Kitsunme, he is also a back up singer. He just turned 20. he looks exactly like Koko! He is 5' 0 and voted 6th !"_

_"Yuu Tobita, the 'Crimson agent' Age 21. He wears glasses. I have to say that he is the hottest guy I know that wears glasses. he is 5' 10 and voted 7th hott-"_

"GOD THAT WON'T STOP BABBLING!"

Natsume clicked off the T.V., fixed his tie, and walked out of his apartment.

"Yo Natsume! Your finally ready! Hop in!"

* * *

><p>~In LIMO~<p>

"Hey guys is it me or The news is finding out almost everything? Like Natsume when did they find out our height?"

"Koko, height's ok how did they know my hair is five inches long?"

"Tono that's easy, of course after all the girls you dated one of them probably measured it!"

"Yeah, yeah I don't plan on settling down like you!"

"STUT UP TON-"

"STOPPPPPP!"

"WHAT THE HELL RUK-"

"RUKA!"

Ruka runs out of the limousine.

Natsume's POV

What the hell Ruka? I chased after him.

"What the hell are you doing Ruka?"

"We almost ran over this cat."

"So what are you going to do-"

"KAITO! Do you know where Neko-chan is? I just adopted him! He ran off somewhere! He is gray and black striped cat."

God this is a loud chick! I look over towards the sound. She has light hazel hair and worried hazel eyes.

"Yo, Little girl are you looking for this cat?"

"Yes! Thank you _sir _He was a stray so I took him in! Thank you Thank you."

She quickly ran over to the cat Ruka was holding. God she's Cu-annoying. was I about to say cute? Men never say's cute. NEVER.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I was going to buy an extra needle, so I could finish up my dress when I bumped, more like kicked, a cat.

"Awww Neko-chan, com'mon I'll take you home."

My 'family' wants a cat so this would do them good. I was carrying him for about half a mile until he jumped of my arm and ran off. Of course I chased after him.

"Kaito! Do you know where Neko-chan is? I just adopted him! he ran off somewhere, he is a gray and blacked striped Cat."

"Yo, Little girl are you looking for this cat?"

a young man with raven hair was pointing at my cat. I quickly ran towards my cat that was being carried my another blond man.

"Thank you!"

I said to the raven haired man. I think I said that way too much...wait did I just see things or did that man have crimson eyes?

I turned my head to to look at him and being the klutz I am I tripped on my own foot. I quickly closed my eyes and prepared to hit the ground.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3-"polka-dots when are you going to open your eyes?"

"Eh?"

I opened my eyes to see the crimson eyes guy holding onto which means he probably caught me.

"Polka, when are you going to stop holding onto me? Your heavy."

"Oh, Gomen, Gomen...Polka? Wait? PERVERT!,"

"Hey it's not my fault you showed me."

I looked town and saw that my collar was unorganized so you were capable of seeing my bra. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment.

"So polka, you going to get your cat or what?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I quickly grabbed my Neko-chan and turned around to see a mob of girls.

"NATSUME-SAMA I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

"CRIMSON ROSES LOVE ME!"

"what the fu-"

"SHIT."

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO RUKA!"

"GET IN THE CAR NATSUME!"

I saw him quickly glance at me.

He murmured something then said

"SCREW IT!"

He ran towards me

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"SHUT UP AND STAY STILL?"

He quickly grabbed me, bridal style, and ran towards the car.

"WEIRD EYE GUY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'M HELPING YOU STOP MOVING!"

He finally reached the car and threw me in.

"Itai."

"DRIVE KIRIKO!"

* * *

><p>"Polka, are you going to get up and sit down or what?"<p>

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Natsume, out of all the girls you like the loudest one?"

"I just saved her, she was going to die because of our fan girls."

"yeah Tono, you know that he always wants to be a hero and save everyone."

"Shut up Koko. Anyways Polka where's your home we need to go somewhere."

"I told you to stop calling me polka! My name is MIKAN! Mikan Sakura."

"Hey Mikan! My name is Tsubasa."

"Koko."

"Tono."

"Ruka."

"Yuu"

"Kitsunme."

I patently waited for the pervert to tell me his name.

"Ummmmmmm pervert are you going to tell me your name or what."

"Polka, I'm not a baka I know you know who I am, who we are."

"No I don't know who you are...so I need your name!"

"yeah right Crimson Roses. Rings a bell."

"I really don't know who you are!"

"Dude, she doesn't know who WE are. I read her."

"What do you mean you read me Koko?"

"Oh...um...uh...oh! I like to read fortunes!"

"So are you going to tell me your name now?"

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. The Ball Part 1

**Jessie:Sorry for this late update! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"MIKAN! we'll be leaving soon, remember home by 12:00! And when you get there, Do not tell anyone that you know who we are."

"Hai! Luna."

I just got home about 10 to 15 minutes ago...

_"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." _

Natsume? I never heard that name before. Wait! He has crimson eyes and a weird name...and somehow his group knew where I lived! THEY MUST BE VAMPIRES!

"Crimson roses? Maybe the name of their vampire pack!"

_"The Masquerade Ball will start in an hour! Every women and girl cannot wait to reach the ball!" _

_Shit!_

Normal POV

In about 20 minutes Mikan finished putting on her dress, shoes and doing her hair. Her dress was a peach color dress that was flawless. She wore her hair in pigtails and slipped on her 10$ slippers.

"I just have to get there!"

Mikan put he small purse on and locked the door.

"Baka, your going to the ball and your still putting your hair like a 2nd grader?"

Mikan turned her body around to see a petite female with amethyst eyes. Her hair was shoulder length. She was wearing a purple dress That hugged her 19 year old body.

"Hotaru? Hotaru!" Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly.

"Where were you? You left me alone! I was so alone, why?"

"Mikan. I'll tell you later, but please let me do your hair."

The two stormed into the old house and prepared for the ball.

* * *

><p>"Natsume! Ball starts in 15 minutes aren't you going to practice?"<p>

"I would...IF YOU TELL ME WHAT GOD DAMN SONG!"

"... Seriously? We've been talking about this for a month! Has that Sakura girl erase your memory?"

"Shut up, Tono."

"There is so much more hotter girls out there! And your interested in her? GOD! Anyways the song is #51."

"Song #51? You WAKE ME UP FOR SONG #51! YOU KNOW I WROTE THAT SONG RIGHT? THAT PROBABLY MEANS I KNOW IT BY FREAKIN HEART! GOD!"

"What the hell Natsume? You on your period or something? You never yell like this. Your losing your cool man."

"SHUT THE HELL UP KOKO!"

"Natsume what's the heck is wrong with you?"

"Ohhhh, Ruka, you know what the hell is wrong with me."

"...oh..."

~Flashback~

_"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." _

_"Mikan, We are here. You can get out now."_

_"Na-ne? How do you know where I live?"_

_"ummmm, lucky guess?"_

_Mikan jumped out of the car and walked into her house."_

_"MIKAN! Well be leaving soon,remember home by 12:00! And when you get there, do not tell anyone that you know who we are!"_

_As the two females turned around the limo caught there eyes. _

_"Crimson Roses? CRIMSON ROSES. OMG CRIMSON ROSES NAKIM!"_

_"OMG! LUNA!"_

_"OMG!"_

_The girl 'Luna' jumped through the limo window and soon after the other."_

_"WHAT THE HELL LADIES?"_

_"OMG it is Crimson Roses! I LOVE YOU NATSUME-SAMA!" _

_"HOLD ME NATSUME-SAMA"_

_The two jumped onto Natsume's lap, Hugging, squeezing him."_

_Natsume struggled around trying to get the girls off her._

_"F*cking ladies get off of me-" _

_Then the worst thing happened. _

*kiss*_  
><em>

"Ohhhhh Shit."

"Should not have done that..."

"wasn't that his first?"

"They're going to hell."

~end of flashback~

Yes yes... Very shocking... Natsume Hyuuga never had his first kiss taken by a girl until then. He didn't want to kiss a girl who loved him because of fame and his looks. It was pretty hard to been unknown when your family is famous.

"They're lucky I didn't burn them."

"Ok ready to practice now?"

"Tch."

"Finally the old Natsume is back."

"Which means I can burn you."

* * *

><p>The ball started and everything was in place. Hotaru and Mikan walked through the gates.<p>

"My boyfriend will be preforming on stage today."

"HOTARUUUUUU? We haven't talked for 2 years and you get a boyfriend. Who is he! I'm going to give him a huge lecture when I met him!"

"He's famous I told him to tell the world he is single so he doesn't get down graded like Tsubasa-sempai."

"Tsubasa-sempai? I heard his name before..."

"Mikan In the end of the ball there is always the last dance. I'll be dancing with _him _so find someone else to dance with kay?"

"But we always dance together!"

"Not this time Mikan."

"Awww-"

"Excuse me everyone! But we get a special performance from Crimson Roses! please enjoy as they sing...'Waiting for Superman' The first song Natsume-sama wrote!"

"Mikan the Blonde drummer is mine ok?"

The curtain opened up to show The band Crimson Roses. (Mikan/Natsume's POV)

Waiting for Superman (by Daughtry I Do Not Own)

_She's watching the taxi driver,_

_he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

* * *

><p>Wait! Natsume Hyuuga? Crimson roses? Ohhhh so there not vampires...<p>

Natsume has a really good voice...I see why he thought that I knew who he was...

HE'S Famous!

That explains why he's so ignorant!

I looked around to find Hotaru's Mystery man...drummer...Oh! Ruka! That's him...

The one who saved Neko-chan!

* * *

><p><em>She says,<em>

_"Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by_

_and they spell her name_

_like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles,_

_oh! the way she smiles_

_(yeah!)_

* * *

><p>I started to sing my favorite lyrics and looked around...god every single girl here is staring at my like I was a monster...well a hot monster..<p>

I continued to look around and my eyes landed on a female with a peach colored dress...that's interesting she isn't wearing pink, or blue, or and other female color...she's wearing peach, and well it looks good on her...wait...Polka? I was looking at her dress and her sleeve was slipping which showed her bra...

So we meet again...Finally something to entertain me... Her eye's met mine as I showed my famous smirk which made the girls scream

OUCH that hurt my ear drum...

* * *

><p><em>She's talking to angels,<em>

_counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_falling apart!_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, (yeah)_

_In his arms!_

_Waiting for Superman!_

* * *

><p>Ruka...is pretty good looking! But he would look better next to Hotaru, I swear if he hurts her...I'll kill him!<p>

Crimson...crimson eyes... Natsume started to stare at me! Thank god I'm wearing my mask so he doesn't notice me! We continued to look at each other. Shockingly he smirked at me! God! Is this how he get's girls? OUCH my ears hurt! They need to stop screaming!

* * *

><p><em>She's out on the corner<em>

_trying to catch a glimpse_  
><em>Nothing's making sense<em>  
><em>She's been chasing an answer<em>  
><em>A sign lost in the abyss,<em>

_this Metropolis_

* * *

><p>Yep I'm pretty sure she's Polka...I can tell because she's glaring at me. I never met a girl who doesn't know who I am!<p>

I watch her whisper something to a petite figure...wait Imai?

I put my glance towards Ruka, as he smirked back at me..

God how on earth did my best friend fall in love with the Ice queen?

* * *

><p><em>She says,<em>

_"Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_  
><em>He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"<em>  
><em>She says,<em>

_"If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this_  
><em>Left without a kiss."<em>  
><em>Still, she smiles,<em>

_(oh) the way she smiles,_

_yeah!_

* * *

><p>I glared at Natsume for making my ear's burst. And he seemed to noticed<p>

"Hotaru... You boyfriend looks pretty handsome... How did you guys meet?"

"I'll tell you later."

my eyes went back to Natsume, but saw his on Hotaru.

"Hmf, playboy"

Doesn't he know she's taken? Well she did tell me she kept it a secret from Ruka's fans... Maybe from them to! And she told me! YAY SHE DOES THINK OF ME AS HER BEST FRIEND!

* * *

><p><em>She's talking to angels,<em>

_she's counting the stars_  
><em>Making a wish on a passing car<em>  
><em>She's dancing with strangers,<em>

_she's falling apart_  
><em>Waiting for Superman<em>

_to pick her up_

_In his arms...(oh)_

_In his arms_  
><em>She's waiting for Superman<em>

_To lift her up!_

_and take her anywhere!_  
><em>Show her love,<em>

_and climbing through the air!_  
><em>Save her now before<em>

_it's too late tonight!_  
><em>Oh, like a speeding light,<em>  
><em>And she smiles<em>

* * *

><p>She and Imai? Never knew Imai could have a friend...and one as annoying as her?<p>

She finally noticed her sleeve was down that showed her bra...baka.

Her face turned extremely red and her eyes traveled up to mine.

Of course I smirked again.

As she muttered a tiny

'pervert'

* * *

><p><em>She's talking to angels,<em>

_she's counting the stars_  
><em>Making a wish on a passing car<em>  
><em>She's dancing with strangers,<em>

_she's falling apart_  
><em>Waiting for Superman to pick her up<em>  
><em>In his arms, (yeah)<em>

_In his arms_  
><em>She's waiting for Superman<em>

_To lift her up,_

_and take her anywhere,_  
><em>Show her love,<em>

_and climbing through the air_  
><em>Save her now before it's too late tonight...<em>  
><em>She's waiting for Superman<em>

* * *

><p>"Please everyone Crimson Roses wishes you guys to have a fun time at the ball, and who knows we might dance with one of you girls." Natsume walked off the stage as he winked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please RxR! and if you have Instagram follow my account Gakuen_Alice_Hyuuga<strong>


	4. The Ball Part 2

**Jessie: Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"YOU BETTER TREAT MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT!"<p>

"Sakura-san, please don't yell. You'll cause a seen! Hotaru and I've been dating for a year and a half and I love her very much, "

Ruka started to blush. Realizing what he said.

"Awwww I wish that a guy would care for me like that!"

"Mikan you still have that?" Hotaru pointed at Mikan's ankle bracelet that she connected to her slipper.

"Yes, I wouldn't throw is away it's special. It's too small for me to wear now to I put it on my slipper."

"Mikan, can Ruka and I have-"

"Oh, sorry Hotaru, don't worry I understand."

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I watch Polka talk to my best friend Ruka Nogi. Maybe I should pretend to act like I don't know her, She seems fun to tease.

When she walked away from Ruka and Imai I walked towards her.

"Oi-little girl you finally noticed that your strap fell down."

"PERVERT!"

"What do you expect? After all my concerts never once have one of my fangirls try to strip In front of me...During the concert."

"I WASN'T STRIPING! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO MAKE YOUR OWN CLOTHES! NO BECAUSE YOUR RICH!"

Everyone started to stare at Polka, she made her own dress? That dress is better than any name brand dress I've seen.

"Seriously?"

"See thats what I hate about you famous people! You all think that everyone is rich! never once have you heard of a poor person!"

"No, no. I mean you made that dress... It's hideous."

I smirked. GOD it's fun teasing her. I watch her pout her lips making her cuter.

"Meanie...Oi-Pervert when are you going to put on you mask."

I finally noticed that I've been talking to her this whole time with her mask on. her mask covered the top half of her face. The mask was peach like her dress with a painted rose at the side.

"Why would I put on my mask? I know you like to look at my sexy face."

"Your a ignorant,conceited, stupid, and perverted JERK!"

Polka's eyes started to flare making me smirk.

"Don't forget hot, handsome, and awesome."

"SHUT UP!"

"Should I? I know you like my SEXY voice."

"GOD YOUR ANNOYING!"

Polka stormed off, but before she got far I grabbed her waist.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

All I remember is that I was storming off from a pervert and a second later I'm in his arms slow dancing on the dance floor.

"Pervert let go of me. NOW."

"To bad little girl, we are going to dance until the end of the ball."

"BUT! The ball ends at 3:00! I need to leave at 12:00."

"Ok then until them."

Shockingly he agreed with me. Silence slowly engulfed us as we continued to dance.

I looked around to see Hotaru and Ruka dancing. They were smiling, laughing, practically having the time of there life while I'm here nervously dancing with Japan's heart breaker.

"Oi-Natsume how...did your first kiss go?" WHY THE HELL DID I ASK THAT QUESTION?

"...Actually when I was dropping off this annoying girl at her house two girls jump threw the window and stole it."

"WAIT! Natsume Hyuuga the guy every single girl on this planet, except me, loves JUST had his first kiss stolen today! Which practically doesn't count?"

"Shut up, You don't know how hard it is to find a girl who love you for who your are and not because of your tag and looks."

As soon as he said that I looked at him. He finally put on his mask. I looked at his eyes they seem lonely.

"Does that mean you never had a girlfriend?"

"Well never a long term relationship, the longest I had was a month. You probably never kissed anyone before. Who would kiss an Baka like you?"

"I'm NOT a BAKA! I'm a busy woman so I have a HUGE EXCUSE WHY!"

"So my excuse isn't big enough?"

"no well MINES IS BIGGER!"

"MY LIFE IS BUSYER THAN YOURS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME EITHER!"

"WHAT IS THERE TO KNOW ABOUT! YOUR JUST A FAMOUS PERVERTED SINGER."

"WHY DON'T YOU NEVER STOP TALKING?"

"YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHUT ME UP."

"Really?"

"I bet I can."

"Really? THE SHOW M-"

Before could finish my taunting I felt something soft press against my lips. My eyes met crimson. Natsume is kissing me! He slowly closed his eyes while pressing his lips harder on mine to make me respond.

'Why waist my first kiss. Might as well make it memorable.' I closed my eyes and responded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. He's actual first kiss? Why is he such a good kisser? My legs started to weaken as I grabbed onto his suit to secure me. Thank god we are standing in the corner, his fan girls would kill me!

His lips started to lightly touch mines telling me that this heavenly moment was about to end.

"Told you that I could shut you up."

"whatever, at least we solved THAT problem."

"What problem?"

"Now you don't have to worry about your first kiss anymore, you can kiss whenever you like."

"You still think I'm like that? A Playboy?"

"Who wouldn't all the girls swoon over you. And your such a pervert."

"HEY! I'm not that perverted, Your the only girl I've peeked at...well not peeked because you showed me...you know what forget what I just said. I've seen worst. Sometimes my fan girls dresses like sluts...let me tell you the more cleavage you show the less attractive you are."

"Uhh thank you for the tip?"

"So little girl what grade are you in?"

"I'll be a freshmen in college we are having a break because of the ball ...you?"

"Same...I had to skip school because of a tour. But the tour wasn't a waist of time."

time...time...time... SHIT WHAT TIME IS IT?

I looked at my watch to see that the time was 11:45

I let go of Natsume's shoulders and bowed my head.

"Thank you for dancing with me, but I must go home."

I ran off without hearing him say bye.

I ran out of the ball room, down the stairs. As I did so I slipped and fell down the stairs. I continued to run. When I made it home I finally realized.

I lost my slipper, which means my ankle bracelet...and THE heartbreak of japan...Stole my first kiss and I stole his first real one...I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	5. Mikan Yukihara or Sakura

**Jessie:Please enjoy this chapter! Contains flashback.**

**REVIEW 2 PLZ**

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

That. THAT was sudden. I mean, we were having fun. And then out of no where she runs off? She's even more interesting than when I first met her. Firstly, she had no idea who we were, she didn't swoon over me when she first saw me, actually she yelled at me. She wore a PEACH dress, I'm not saying that it didn't look good on her. It's just that peach? I didn't know that was in a girls vocabulary!

Arn't girls so post to be pink, rainbows,and unicorns? She also made her dress. Wait for the past minute I've been day dreaming about a girl?

_Well dude she isn't just a girl. She's Mikan Sakura. The only girl who didn't fall for your looks and didn't care about your tag. She's pretty cute and you know that. _

NO I am THE Natsume Hyuuga I do not call girls cute. That's not in my vocabulary. God I'm sick, I'mma visit Imai's brother when we get back to the academy.

"Natsume, It's time to go back. Persona just called. He said he needs us. NOW."

Shit right now? I thought I was done with _those _along time ago.

"K lets go."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

While the group of heart breakers walked out of the ball room, Natsume saw something shine. As he walked closer towards it he saw a slipper. The slipper was still perfectly standing on it's wedge. but what caused Natsume's attention was a medium size metal ring.

Not only was it beautiful, it had a story. That only two souls know.

* * *

><p><em>~flashback~<em>

_"Koaru! We have too!" _

_"No. No Yuka you don't. Stay with Natsume and I. You and Mimi can have a happy life with us."_

_"No Koaru We can't because...because...Children could you go outside? Aunt Koaru and Aunt Yuka have to talk."_

_"Ok, Mommy/ Aunt Yuka." The two 10 year olds replied._

_The two ran out towards their Sakura Tree. _

_"Oi Natsume, I think mommy, daddy, and I are leaving...Were going to move to Tokyo...Thats a few hours away from here. We probably won't be able to see each other for...for awhile." _

_"Little girl..." Natsume was lost in words...for once he'll put his guard down for her...her Mikan Yukihara "I'll miss you Mikan...when will you be leaving?" __  
><em>

_"An hour or two..." Mikan's eyes started to water. _

_"Then lets go..." Natsume stood up and dusted off his shorts. _

_"Where?" _

_"Central Town.." _

_ The two got up and went towards Natsume's bike. Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's waist as he pedaled the bike_

_~Central Town~_

_"Natsume what are we doing here?" _

_"Today is November 18th remember it. Today will be known as your day. You can get anything you want and I'll buy it for you ok? Lets start with Howalon." _

_"Arigato!" _

_The two walked around Central town in every store. The two hand in hand and the 10 year old boy guided the 10 year old girl._

_"OMG look at those two! They look like a couple! There so adorable!"_

_Mikan blushed as she heard this as Natsume tighten his grip on Mikan's hand_

_"Oi Natsume... Sorry that I couldn't stay for your birthday."_

_His eye's widen as he turned around to face to girl. He embraced Mikan into a hug as he told her._

_"It's ok... You've been my gift ever since you have been born. I'm going to miss you so much Mikan...So much.." _

_"Natsume..."_

_"Common lets go..." _

_They stopped at the jewelry store. _

_"Pick what ever you want." _

_Mikan ran towards the ankle bracelet section _

_"Can I get this one?" _

_Mikan pointed to a polka doted metal ring._

_"Polka, Why don't you get a necklace or something?" _

_"Don't call me that! I want to be different tho! Every girl has those!" _

_"Ok, fine but I get to choose."_

_Natsume ended up choosing a silver ring that has a blue rose on it._

_After he bought the ring the headed home on the bike. _

_"Arigato Natsume...I'm going to miss you. See you one day ok?"_

_"Bye Mikan...I'll...I'll miss you too." _

_As the Yukiharas rode away Natsume cried...That would be the last time he would cry..._

_"I Love you Mikan.."_

* * *

><p>~End of flashback~<p>

Mikan's POV.

I stared at the radio after what I heard...

_"Yup you heard right! Natsume Hyuuga found a slipper and wants it to be returned to it's rightful owner! Leave your door open if you want to find YOUR slipper..." _

_"Your an Asshole Natsume... I need that back pronto."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! <em>**


	6. More Flashbacks

**Jessie:OMG I'm soooo happy. Thank you so much for 29 reviews just need one more to make it 30! because of the amount of reviews and followers and favorites I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA EXTRA LONG! HAPPY LATE VALENTINES!**

* * *

><p>Miki POV<p>

"Please Miki make me proud for once."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know mom . I wouldn't even mind marrying Natsume-kun he's perfect."

"We just need the money ok?"

"yeah..."

Good morning! I'm Miki Otakua (OTAKU!) 21 years of age. my father died 3 years ago. My father worked over sea, during his way to america the ship somehow got into an accident. We still don't understand what caused the ship to sink.

Momma wants me to marry Nastuke Hggua. Was that his name? Eh what ever. I find him sooooo hot though. It was when my mother heard the announcement on the News. It said something about him and a slipper? I was too focused on his picture, I can't remember his name!

I heard he's going to be coming to this town next. better start to get ready.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

Stupid Persona. I told him I'm done with missions ever since I burned down that stupid ship. No, I didn't get a match and throw it onto the ship. I made flames...with my hand. It's actually called an Alice. The whole band has and alice...NO this whole academy has an Alice...

~flashback~

"Hello? Um excuse me is this Aunt Yuka?"

"Natsume?"

"Yes, Can I talk to Mik-"

" No, Sorry Natsume."

"May I ask wh-?"

"No." *Hangs up*

"Aunt? ANUT YUKA?"

"Damn."

3 WHOLE MONTHS. 12 Weeks...84 days..There is many ways for me to say it but I still have not contact MY Polka since. Ever since she left we haven't talked. That was the first time I talked to anyone over there...

"DAMN!" I punch the wall beside me.

"NATSUME! Natsume honey are you ok?"

Mom ran into my room. I couldn't make any eye contact with her.

"Sorry Mom I'll pay for it."

"Natsume..."

I grip my hand tighter which cause it to ache more.

" ...Mom. I spent 2 whole months trying to find their phone number...I called everyday from then on. I did not call once a day...but 3 times. One in the morning,during the day, and right before bed..."

I closed my eyes tighter...I swore I wouldn't cry. I promised myself that when I see her again I'll be a man. A man that would protect the girl I love. I'll protect her so she won't be pulled in the darkness...like my father.

"Mom...Aunt Yuka picked up."

"..."

"SHE DIDN'T LET ME TALK TO MIKAN! She said 5 words and hung up...I need to tell Mikan I'm going to an academy where I can't contact her...I don't want her to worry..."

"She won't."

I quickly looked up at her.

"What are you saying?"

"Mikan was trying to reach the cellphone high on the shelf...She was trying to call you..The shelf fell onto her."

No no no she's not dead...

"SHE'S NOT Dea-"

"No Natsume she's not dead... The shelf fell on top of her, the edge of it hit her head where her memory is...she forgot everything...she forgot you..."

"How long? MOM! How long ago was this."

"Ever since she got home..."

"AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME?"

"Baby...Natsume..."

"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I ran out of the house and to the Sakura tree.

"Mikan..."

~End of flashback~

I went to this academy after that..met Ruka...forgot her...like she forgot me. No it wasn't payback. I just happened. I asked Persona to do something and he gave me missions, one after the other. When I forgot her name. I decided to stop the missions and started to sing..

Her name? I'll never find out... Mom died giving birth to Aoi when I was in the academy. Dad was long gone. Aoi is currently studying here. I don't remember her.. The only thing that I remember is this ankle bracelet.. The one on this slipper...I'm determined to find out who it belongs to which will lead me to her.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I ran straight for the door and opened it...as I unlocked it I heard.

_"Natsume Hyuuga found the owner of the slipper his Cinderella! Let's see what she has to say." _

_"Hey! I'm Miki Otakua. 21 years Old. I'm glad Natsume found my slipper and he invited me to go with him on a date!" _

...My slipper...The only thing I own my ankle bracelet...

~Flashback~ (Sorry another one...trying to make this chapter long...)

_Ring Ring _

_I sat there and watch the phone ring.. It rings 3 times a day since a month ago. I got up and picked up the phone "Hello? Um is this Anut Yuka?"_

_I was about to answer until my 'mom' came and took the phone_

_"Natsume?" _

_She shooed me away.._

_I felt like that phone call was important...why did mom take it away? _

_~End of flashback~_

"Nat-su-me." ever since I heard my mom say the persons name it warmed up my heart. So when ever I get sad I say his name...It makes me happy. But right now for some reason I'm sad...I don't understand. I feel like I'm sad about something else, besides losing the thing that I think has a special meaning. Why am I sad? _  
><em>

"Nat-su-me..."

Then suddenly I smirked

"Everyone calls her Cinderella because their story are so alike, but did anyone know that Cinderella is a Bitch? Natsume hyuuga? I don't give a crap about him. I just want my 10 dollar slipper back."

Normal POV

Now THIS is where the story gets good.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery555: Thank you, sooo much for my first review on this story. I LOVE YOU...In a friend way...Your my greatest friend on fanfiction! Please continue to enjoy my story! Also thanks for your 2nd review! Your so kind!<strong>

**Shuise: At first you scared me... I was like 'WHAT DID I DO WRONG?' But then I continued to read and I was like oh...Please don't scare me like that again! **

**UnknownDeath15: Sorry that I couldn't reply to you...yes this does have romance...I hadn't noticed that I didn't include romance. I hope you enjoy my story. **

**Loadedxxamo: Thank you for being patient for this story. I know that you've been waiting for this story! thank you for your 2 reviews! GOLD STAR FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**'unknownone' : Thank you! I find Mikan very smart to in this fanfiction!**


	7. Gakuen Alice's New Student

**Jessie: THANK You! For 38 reviews! I'm so happy...**

**Please enjoy thing chapter.**

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

Ask out? Asked out? FUCK NO! What was her name again Miai? Miki? Why the hell would I ask her out on a date? Firstly, I gave her the slipper because anyone can have a size 6 foot! While I was going into houses I noticed that anyone could fit this slipper. Shit! Even this could fit my sister's foot! So I took off the ankle bracelet and gave her the slipper and walked out. As you noticed I don't even remember her name. Just a few minutes ago I heard this on the radio...

Now how the hell am I going to find her? With only this ankle bracelet

~One month later~

_"Natsume!"_

_"what polka, we have to get home remember your leaving?" I choked staying leaving._

_"Oi-Natsume, Stop calling me that! But...I want to put on the bracelet."_

_"Then put it on baka." _

_"It's tooooooooooo haaaaaaaaard. Heeeeeeeelp meeeeee."_

_"Stop being such a baby."_

_"Please Natsume! Can you just help me put it on? For me? PLEASE! I'll do anything you want."_

_"you don't have time to do anything I **want.**" _

_"Please?"_

_"no."_

_"please"_

_"no." _

_"PLEASE?" _

_"FINE!" I tighten my grip on her hand and 'threw' her onto the bench near by. She placed the metal ring onto my open palm. As I asked her which leg._

_"Right." _

_I opened the ring and snapped it onto her leg._

_"don-"_

_"OMG! Look Takanashi! That kid is proposing!"_

_"At such a young age!" _

_Stupid girls. I gripped my hand around the ring (mikan's leg). I wish I could marry her...I wish I could take her faraway from here. But no she's leaving me..._

_"Ouch! Natsume! It hurts..." _

_She not going to be coming back...for who knows how long... _

_"NATSUME! It's burning my leg!" _

_I quickly looked down..Fire...Fire was surrounding the ring, not touching polka. But since the ring was metal the ring absorbed the heat... _

_"Fire?" _

_"Natsume, it hurts!" _

_I quickly took my hands off the ring so I could take off the bracelet. but as I did this I noticed that the flames followed my hands._

_Polka grabbed her water bottle and poured it onto my hands. But before it could reach the flames it evaporated._

_"It won't go out!" _

_I closed my hands but still the fire was burning._

_I won't stop...I quickly got scared...what happens if the fire won't go out. I started to panic. but before I could run something grabbed my wrist. _

_Mikan. She placed her hand onto mine. _

_"BAKA! Your going to burn your hand."_

_I tried to pull my hand away._

_"Natsume look." I watched as the flames died. _

_"How?" _

_"Thats why Natsume...Thats why I have to leave...I have the Nullification Alice...and the Nullification is rare so...people will try to kill me for it..."_

_"Let me see your leg." _

_She sat down as I examine her leg. On her leg the was a mark or a rose. (Ankle bracelet has a blue rose on it.)_

_"I'm sorry polka ..." _

_"It's ok! Now I look really cool!"_

_I frowned. _

_"I Told your to stop calling me that, my name it Mi-"_

"ONII-CHAN WAKE UP!"

"NO! No what was it! Mi...Mi what?"

"Onii-chan whats wrong?"

"Nothing Aoi. Get out I need to get ready..."

"awwwww Ok Onii-chan..."

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

One month..1 month...ONE MONTH HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL FOR ME! I swear I think my ankle bracelet Was my good luck charm or something. NO NEVER MIND! Not until the PERVERTED BASTARD NATSUME HYUUGA STARTED TO DATE MIKI OTAKUA! HELL NO! I am not jelly of 'Cinderella'.

MY stupid sisters are freakin 'depressed' that he's dating so the give me more FREAKIN work. That bastard...I need my ankle bracelet...

"Mikan! I need you to get me some mascara when you come back from school!"

"Yes Akemi..."

"Off to school..."

Normal POV

Mikan started to walk down the street towards her school as she spots a middle age man with shoulder length blond hair.

As the middle age man kissed a young silver boy's forehead, Mikan grew suspicious of the man. She watch him carry the boy over his shoulder.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

The man turned around the stare at the Mikan .

"^3^ Hi pretty little girl...she should act like you saw nothing...3"

The blonde lifted Mikan's chin to stare at her eyes.

"HELL NO! get your hands off me! What are you doing with him!"

"eh?"

Mikan grew weary of the man. As she screamed

"Tell me your name! I'm calling the cops!"

"Whoa-whoa... Don't call them. You see this boy ran away from this very important school for important people. My name is Narumi."

"Then why did you kiss his forehead."

you could see in Mikan's face that she relaxed a bit.

"Can I put him into the car? he's alittle heavy..."

"Sure."

~after explaining~

"So this school is called Gakuen Alice. The school teaches people who have alices. Alices is a power... And you frankly think I have one?"

"Yes... Because oddly my alice doesn't work on you."

"So since I have an alice does that mean I have to be locked up in that school?"

"Well no...I have to keep the boy in this school." He pointed to the little boy in the car "because he is younger that 15. since your older you can leave the school but will have to be home by 6:00."

"wait so you guys provide food and shelter."

"Yes."

"THEN HELL YEAH I'LL GO!"

"but I'm not sure if you have one...give me a second please.."

Narumi got up and turned towards the boy.

"Youchi, you think I can't see you? Get over here and use your alice on her."

"Whatever."

Youchi summoned his ghost and pointed towards Mikan.

"Go."

But before the ghost could reach Mikan they disappeared.

Narumi smiled as he said.

"Your in."

* * *

><p>~First day of school~<p>

"Ohiyo. My name is Mikan Sakura. Age 19. 3 star. Alice: or so I've been told was that I have the Nullification Alice. Please take good care of me."

"Mikan?"

"ho-HOTARU?"

"What are you doing here? Does the step bakas know?"

"I practically ran away...And Narumi-sensei found me."

"Hmp Baka."

"Who said that!" Mikan looked around the room.

"Over here Polka."

"YOU! BASTARD GIVE ME MY ANKLE BRACELET BACK!"

When those words came out of Mikan's mouth Natsume's eyes grew wide.

"Yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie:Sorry for any grammar mistakes...REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	8. You Are?

**Jessie:...49? 49! 49 reviews! Thank you soooo much! I'm so happy! Thank you :3 I will make this chapter as long as I can. I'm really happy tho. To thoses who followed,favorite,reviewed,and waited for my chapters thank you! If anyone of you guys want to write a fanfic but don't know how to start P.M. Me! I would love to help you. **

**Thank you. Please enjoy.   
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yours?"<p>

Mikan squinted her eyes at Natsume telling him that she will be watching closely.

"Yes, Mine. Mis-ter F. O. X." Mikan taughted.

Hotaru's POV

Eh? What does she mean by him stealing her 'special' bracelet? Wait...Why does Natsume seem so troubled by that?

Ms. Yukihara, Mikan's mother, told me that the bracelet was given to her by someone very special. Mikan has no knowledge of this. Ms. Yukihara told me not to tell her or Mikan's memories would return and cause Mikan to have brain damage. The only way for Mikan to remember her past is if she remembers on her own.

"Baka!"

"Eh? Hotaru why did you call me baka suddenly?"

"I-di-ot. We have to go to the principle, to get your star rank."

I said quickly. Shit I don't want Mikan to get hurt.

Normal Pov

Hotaru quickly dragged Mikan out of the class towards the principle Office.

"Natsume, what was that about?"

Ruka stared at Natsume waiting for a reply. But as he stared at him, Natsume seemed to fade away into his thoughts.

"NATSUME!?"

"The hell Ruka? Why the fudge you scream in my ear?"

"1st, Fudge? 2nd, I asked you a question you never replied."

" Don't you dare get smart with me and your 1st and 2nd bull. Youchi is over there. And what did you ask me. I was thinking."

"Forget it" he sighed, "But what were you thinking about?"

"Polka,"

"Who?"

"The new girl."

"eh."

"Your devil of a girlfriend's best friend."

"Who are you talking about." Ruka smirked.

"Screw you Ruka. I'm not going to say her name." Natsume said as he finally caught on.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"Anyways, Natsume what were you thinking?"

Freakin' Ruka never gives up.

"Polka might be her...she might be..."

"That girl you loved? And save your first kiss for?"

Did he have to bring that up? BUT if Polka is that girl I practically gave her my first kiss?

"Shut up...besides it wouldn't have worked anyway those stupid girls... I need your help to find out if its her."

"How are your going to find out? You don't even remember her name."

"I need to see her leg."

"Wow...never new you were that perverted..."

I can't argue with that...

" Hell no. When we were kids I had no idea of my alice so I sorta burned a mark on her leg, it should still be there."

Ruka grinned. "Time to find your REAL Cinderella."

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

"HoTaRu! Stop running! I already got my star rank!"

Hotaru turned around with her bangs covering her eyes

"What did you mean by Hyuuga having your ankle bracelet?"

I smirked Hotaru really does care.

"During the masquerade, Natsume and I were dancing and I realized that it was almost time to leave. Akemi told me that I have to be home by 12:00 or I could not go to the dance next year...So I ran off and as I was running down the stairs my slipper fell off. And Natsume end up finding it."

I smiled at the memory of dancing with Natsume. I have to admit it was fun dancing with him. I laughed a lot!

"Mikan, I'll get your bracelet back. But stay away from Hyuuga until I tell you you could talk to him."

Eh? Why is Hotaru saying this?

"Hotaru its ok! I can get it back on my own. When you left I figured out how to protect myself."

"No. I will do this. I swear Mikan if you go anywhere Hyuuga I will lock you up in a room filled with automatic baka guns. You understand!"

Is there something wrong with Natsume? Is he a killer? Whatever I'm staying away I don't want to die.

"Hai! But Hotaru why do I have to stay away from Natsume?"

"Do not use up my time on a stupid question. And stop calling him by his first name it bugs me."

When we finished our small talk we walked back to the class from full of chaos.

* * *

><p>Nomal POV<p>

"Oh Miss Imai and Mikan-chan is back! Now we can find out where Mikan should sit!"

Narumi smiled as he twirled around the room in his pink tutu.

"But Narumi! The only seat available is the seat next to Hotaru."

Hotaru gently smiled, which only Ruka caught, and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Common Baka."

"Sorry Miss Imai! I'm the one who chooses where kawii Mikan sits."

Everyone saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ruka-Piko-Piyo-Pyon! Please grab all your belongings and sit next to your glaring girlfriend! And Mikan-chan sit where Ruka sat! Next to Nattie!"

"Gay-sensei. Don't you ever freakin' call me Nattie again or I'll burn you hair."

Mikan took her seat next to Natsume, after she got a glare from Hotaru.

"Polka, you bett-"

Before Natsume could finish what he was going to say Mikan quickly pushed Natsume off the booth,that they shared, to avoid getting into the killing room.

"What the hell Po-"

Hotaru quickly took out her Baka gun then shot Natsume.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

Ok. First I get pushed off MY booth, then shot by the ice queen? What the hell did I do?

"RUKA! GET YOU FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND A COLLAR THEN TRAIN HER!"

I got up from the floor then sat. I'll talk to Polka later when Imai is gone.

I got my manga then fell asleep.

_~Dream~_

_" Honey, Natsume! Meet my best friend's daughter! They will be living with us for awhile." _

_"Hi! Hyuuga-Kun! My name Is Mi_ _ _ . Yukihara I'm 6 years old ! please take care of me!" _

_I stared at the brunette in front of me. Her hair reached her waist. She looked like a young angel._

_"Natsume." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Call me Natsume, little girl." _

_"Natsume-Kun! I'm not little!" _

_"Well your little I'm like 3 inches taller than you, and I'm a month younger. But are you a girl?" _

_"Your so mean!" _

_I watched as she curled up into a ball and started to cry. _

_"God, I should call you cry baby instead." _

_I reached down and picked up her hand and dragged her outside._

_I waited for her reaction. _

_"It's so beautiful! I always wished my last name was sakura!" _

_We were staring at the sakura tree in front of us._

_"Common," _

_I dragged her towards the Sakura tree and sat by the stump. She then followed my action._

_"Natsume?" _

_"What crybaby?" _

_"hmp." She crossed her arms and pouted her lips. _

_Which made her prettier. _

_"fine Mi_ _ _. What." _

_"Can we be bestfriends? Bestfriends forever?"_

_"No." _

_"Your so mean!" She rephrased what she said earlier. _

_She got up and almost ran off. But before she could run I grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside me. _

_"We can't be Best friends FOREVER. Because when we get older we might be something else...how about best friends?" _

_"My Bf?" _

_Man! She so innocent!_

_"Yeah Bf." _

_~end of dream~_

That was a nice dream... I miss her...So her name starts with Mi-...Mi. I turning my head to the rights and stared at Polka...Man those stupid pigtails. I quickly with a twirl of my fingers I burn her rubber bands

heh stupid can't even use her alice properly.

"AH! "

"Sakura-san whats wrong?"

" My rubber bands broke! It's weird how how both of them broke at the same time..."

Stupid.

"it's ok Sakura! Here's a brush I carry it everywhere I go!"

I watch as polka brushed her long hair. She looks like her too...But you never know..I could be wrong.

Class ended.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Hyuuga."

"What Imai?"

"5 letters. Mikan."

"What about Polka."

"Ruka told me your looking for a girl who has a burned rose on her leg. You found her. It's Mikan. So I want you to give her bracelet back."

"Shit it really is her. I'm going to her."

"STOP! Let me finish. You can talk to her. But! You can't make her remember. She has to on her own."

"Don't give me that crap."

Natsume screamed pissed off.

"SHUT. UP! If she remembers she will gain brain damage. Let her fill it in herself. You can talk to her. get close to her. I don't give a crap! Even kiss her! BUT! Do not make her remember. You understand?"

"...whatever."

"One more thing Hyuuga."

"what."

"Don't hurt her."

Natsume's POV

Mikan Sakura... Wasn't it yukihara? I'm going to visit her... Let me see if it's still much as fun to tease her...And Imai gave me the right to kiss her.. Not like I haven't. Time to have a little fun.a

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: Review please! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.<strong>


	9. Central Town Part 1

**Jessie: Thank you those who have reviewed! 56! I really do hope you enjoy this FUN chapter. This is going to be a Mikan and Natsume time together chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Natsume: Why the hell would most of you review on this stupid fanfic? Seriously? It's so stupid. Polka will obviously remember me.**

**Jessie: Natsume-sama your so mean **

**Mikan: Natsume your so mean... But Jessie-nii I will end up remembering right?**

**Jessie: Maybe, maybe not... **

**Ruka: she has a scary looking face right now...**

**Hotaru: You guys are all Idiots. This is business. Bunny boy you know what to do.**

**Ruka: Oi- please enjoy this chapter that Jessie-nii wrote. She does not own any of us except Miki **

* * *

><p>Continues story~<p>

Mikan's POV

Goddammit I really want my Bracelet back. I miss it. I hope Hotaru hurries up.

"Nat-su-me."

"Oi-little girl why did you just say my name?"

I looked up towards the sound. Ehhhhh? Hyuuga? He was sitting on the Sakura branch above my head

"A-" I quickly closed my mouth. You never know where Hotaru is.

I heard a quick sigh

" Seriously why are you so scared of Imai? Here."

He handed my a envelope that had my name written in Hotaru's writing.

_Dear Baka, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I fixed things. You can talk to Hyuuga. Spend the day with him and call him "Natsume". ~_

_You better do as I say or your going to go into the baka room. Remember spend the day with Him ~_

_It will mean the world to him. ~_

_P.s. If he seems down smile for him. ~_

_-Hotaru_

"Oh."

"So again why did you say my name are you actrually falling for me? Polka."

" Stop calling me that! What do you mean?"

"Nat-su-me." He mimicked me.

"EHHHHHHH! I never noticed! I guessed Hotaru was right I am a baka. When I was younger, I got a phone call from a boy. He was asking me something but Mom took the phone away. She said Natsume and I guess that was his name. When I heard her say the name my heart warmed up... So whenever I'm sad I say the name like that. Nat-su-me."

I quickly noticed that his face fell.

" Sorry! I didn't noticed that I was babbling. Gomen."

I still noticed that he was sad.

_P.s. If he seems down smile for him._

I quickly smile my happiest smile and noticed that his his eyes calmed down. IT WORKED!

"Let's go."

"where?"

"Central Town."

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"EHHHHHHH! I never noticed! I guessed Hotaru was right I am a baka. When I was younger, I got a phone call from a boy. He was asking me something but Mom took the phone away. She said Natsume and I guess that was his name. When I heard her say the name my heart warmed up... So whenever I'm sad I say the name like that. Nat-su-me."

...Ever since she heard my name? Since forever ago? My name warmed up her heart? She relied on my name to keep her happy when she's down? And I decided to forget her? She never mean't to forget me so why did I try to forget her? I'm horrible.

" Sorry! I didn't noticed that I was babbling. Gomen."

Even though she doesn't remember me still as kind as ever. Thank you Kami-sama (god?) for this second chance. I looked at Polka's face and saw a really happy smile that warmed up MY heart.

"Let's go."

"where?"

"Central Town." I haven't been there since I went on that miniature 'date'

"What's Central Town?"

"Your favori- A outside mall."

I was going to say 'Your favorite place to go' but...

_"SHUT. UP! If she remembers she will gain brain damage. Let her fill it in herself. You can talk to her. get close to her. I don't give a crap! Even kiss her! BUT! Do not make her remember. You understand?"_

...man this is going to be hard.

"Get up. Time to go. The bus is leaving."

"ummm."

Seriously what now?

"What? You don't want to go? Fi-"

"NO! I want to go just let me get up."

I watch drag her hands up to hold the tree to pull herself up. When she did I saw her smile like she accomplished something.

Idiot.

"Ok. Now let's g-" she moved her foot but fell.

(And of course) I caught her.

"Idiot! You can't walk?"

"hehe...I twisted my ankle during P.E. Gakuen Alice is a pretty hard school... Hehe.

Ok let's go now we'll be late for the bus."

I watch her TRY, key word, to stand straight. Sadly she couldn't.

"Polka, you twisted your ankle. It's ok. You don't have to force yourself to go with me. I was selfish for forcing you.."

I shouldn't have forced her to come. I picked her up so I could bring her to her dorm.

"Where are we going?"

"Your dorm."

"Why?"

she's such an idiot.

"Baka back to your dorm."

"But."

"FINE! Where do you want to go?"

I watch her put on a face that showed that she was thinking.

"I..."

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

In the letter Hotaru told me it will mean the world to him...

"I want to go."

"Baka. WHERE?"

"Central Town."

"You can't walk."

"I CAN!"

"Then show me." I watched as he stepped a few feet away.

I've walked many times before, he's just a yard away why does he look so far? I can't help but feel like I should do this, not because I want to prove him wrong, but more like I owe him this. I feel like he has done something for me that I need to return...Here goes nothing.

One foot in front of the other...I lift my foot and brought it back down. I continue the to do this but on the 5th step my ankle started to hurt.

I need to do this...my hearts telling me to.

When a minute passed by I was side-by-side Natsume.

"Told you."

I heard him sigh.

"I wish you gave up...but I guess I have to go." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"I wish you gave up...but I guess I have to go."

God she's an idiot...I smirked as I thought of something..

"Why are you smirking."

I didn't bother to reply I put my hands under her knees and neck and lifted her off the ground. I always wanted to do this when we were younger but we were always the same height, now that I towered over her I can check that off my list.

"If we walked, During the time you have a sprang ankle then well be there at night." I carried her over toward my dorm, when I reached it I pulled out something.

"A bike?"

"Yeah.."

I started to hear her laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"I thought a guy like you would have a motorcycle...not a bike."

I-D-I-O-T

"I do have a motorcycle...but I want to use my bike because it reminds me of... My bestfriend. And I thought it would be a perfect time to use it."

Ok I admit... I wanted to use my bike because It would be like the day Polka left..

"It remind your of Ruka?"

"Baka, when I was younger there was a girl...and she was moving so two hours before she moved I biked us to Central town.."

I placed her onto the bike. As I got onto it myself.

"What was her name?"

Shit...

"It was Mi Yukihara..."

"That's a cute name."

God she really doesn't remember.

"She was cute too."

I had already stared to peddle the bike towards Central as Polka wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sounds like you had a tiny crush on her." She taunted.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Correction. Huge crush and I still have it."

"Oh...Have you seen her since then?"

As Mikan heard Natsume talk about another girl she couldn't help but feel jealous of Yukihara-san.

"Yeah...I actually saw here this week."

"Have you confessed yet?"

Natsume continued to peddle as his bangs covered his eyes.

"No...I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? Your Natsume Hyuuga, Japan's heart breaker, Crimson roses's favorite idol. Of course you could."

"I couldn't because...she's suffering for amnesia...she does remember me..."

Mikan was always a kind girl, always one who looked out for others, but hearing this made her feel happy, she doesn't know why but she was.

"But," Natsume said, "I'm determined to make her remember and fall in love with me."

"sooo your using me to make her jealous?"

"You could say that..."

You see, in Natsume's brain he thought of a plan. He will be using Mi Yukihara, which still counts as Mikan, to make Mikan Sakura jealous of her younger-yet-lost self.

" So when she falls for you...your going to throw me away?"

"No...I'll..." _I'll hold you close and never let you forget me again. _" Still talk to you, I hope by then well be very-very close..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I was planning to make this 2000 words but my cus are coming over sooo I couldn't. Hopefully I can update tomorrow... REVIEW! PLEASE!<strong>


	10. Central Town Part 2

**Jessie: Thank you for those whom have reviewed! I noticed I made Natsume a little too OCC. I enjoy writing this Fanfic! Please ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><em>~During chapter 9~ <em>

_" So when she falls for you...your going to throw me away?"_

_"No...I'll..." I'll hold you close and never let you forget me again. " Still talk to you, I hope by then well be very-very close..."_

* * *

><p>~Continuation of Chapter 9~<p>

"Polka We're here."

The two childhood friends has been riding a bike to Central Town for the past 10 minutes. During that time they have been talking about Natsume's childhood friend Mi Yukihara.

"Natsume! This place HUGE! No wonder Mi-chan liked it so much!"

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

I watched Polka's eyes widen as she looked around.

"Hn.."

"Hn? What the hell is that! I haven't heard that since...since...hehe...I forgot I know I heard it before but...I can't remember. "

I continued to walk, sometimes taking peeks at her to see if she was following me.

"Natsume...I'm tired can we slow down..."

"Your so fat.."

"I'm NOT FAT! REMEMBER I TWISTED MY ANKLE!"

Shit I forgot...I sighed

"Get on."

I squatted a little for her to hop on.

"What?"

"Get. On." I watch Polka's face turn as red as the flames I produce from my alice.

"In front of everyone? I mean...Your fan girls would kill meeehehei."

I didn't wait for to get on. I picked her up quickly then started to walk.

"PUT ME DOWN! HENTAI!"

"Idiot your calling for attention."

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I quickly quiet down as I turned my head to see if anyone was looking, sure enough they were.

"Polka, whats your favorite sweet?"

"ummm...I like most sweets but lately I've been craving for french macaroons..."

"Tch...hold that thought and stay here."

He put me down, than started to walk away. I watched him walk into a crowd of people near a mall shack.

He was wearing a white shirt that had red, orange, and yellow paint splattered arond the bottom right of it. Which made it look like fire. He had a light black scarf around his neck. He also wore dark black jeans and the original black and white converse. Over all his fangirls would probably drop dead. Don't worry they would... Drop-dead-happy-because-they-met-the-'hottest'-guy-in-the-world.

He came back with a small box with a pissed off face. Where was his scarf?

"Freakin' ran girls stole my scarf..."

I watched as he closed his eyes and sighed. I could help but chuckle.

"Shut up and eat this over-weight-little-girl."

"Hmf!"

I grabbed the box and flicked the top of the cardboard box to open it. Once it opened a sweet aroma filled the air. I popped one into my mouth. As soon as it made contact with my tongue it started to melt. It was really really good. It tasted like something I've tasted before. Whatever...

"Still craving french macaroons?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' "I rather eat this once and never touch a macaroon again."

"tch.."

God only manga or anime characters says 'hn' or 'tch' what next? He's going to tell me that I was his childhood friend and live happily ever after?

"What is this paradise called"

"Howalon...come. I need to find something."

I continued the 'howalon' into my mouth as Natsume carried me to a store called...'Gakuen_Alice_Hyuuga'

"what?"

"hn..."

HE'S DIVING ME CRAZY!

He walked into the store and dropped me off at a chair.

"Stay here." Did I mention that he glared at me?

I looked around and saw a short girl with raven short hair lock the door. Suspicious ...

"Nats-"

"1."

"2."

"1,2,3,4!"

All Of Me

(by John Lengend)

p.s. This song is faster than the original

"OMG CRIMSON ROSES!"

Now I see why that young girl locked the door...so there fangirls wouldn't run in and ruin everything.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
><em>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<em>  
><em>Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down<em>  
><em>What's going on in that beautiful mind<em>  
><em>I'm on your magical mystery ride<em>  
><em>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<em>

Unlike their performance during the masquerade ball they were all dancing and they had parts to sing themselves, Starting off Ruka was singing.

He was wearing a white shirt with animals on the bottom left. light blue pants with chains and blue converse.

"Baka, Welcome to Gakuen Alice." I watch Hotaru walk up to me and put her arm around my neck.

"Never thought bunny boy would start of the performance."

Ruka was dancing to the fast beat, I was surprised that his fans didn't faint. He ended his solo with a million dollar smile,that was aiming at Hotaru.

_My head's underwater_  
><em>But I'm breathing fine<em>  
><em>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<em>

_Cause all of me_  
><em>Loves all of you<em>  
><em>Love your curves and all your edges<em>  
><em>All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><em>Give your all to me<em>  
><em>I'll give my all to you<em>  
><em>You're my end and my beginning<em>  
><em>Even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><em>Cause I give you all of me<em>  
><em>And you give me all of you, oh<em>

Kokoyotomi-Kun sung after Ruka. He sung loud and proud as he usually twirled his finger and pointed a couple of times.

He wore a half white and half black T-shirt. In the black part of his shirt was a cracked skull and within it was a brain, probably showing that to him your brain is never protected. His pants was a faded bright yellow with yellow converse.

He widen his smile, that you could see he was genuinely happy, I saw that he snuck some glasses at a green head permed girl.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
><em>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<em>  
><em>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<em>  
><em>You're my downfall, you're my muse<em>  
><em>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<em>  
><em>I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you<em>

I think his name was Kitsunme-kun. Mostly he would stick out his hand as if he was trying to grasp a girls heart. His eyes were full of sorrow. I wonder why.

He wore a white shirt with crows flying all over it. He had orange pants with the same color converse. I noticed that his sorrowing look gazed over towards a girl with pink hair.

_My head's underwater_  
><em>But I'm breathing fine<em>  
><em>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<em>

_Cause all of me_  
><em>Loves all of you<em>  
><em>Love your curves and all your edges<em>  
><em>All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><em>Give your all to me<em>  
><em>I'll give my all to you<em>

Tono-sempai didn't really dance much, he...he flirted with the girls he grabbed their chins, kissed there cheeks, and wrapped his arms around their waists. You could see that the rest of the boys looked disgusted.

He was wearing a white shirt that have an green orb of light on it. He was wearing a necklace, alice stone, and his pants were green with chains and lime green shoes.

He ended his solo with a kissed on a girls lips...he didn't stop kissing her so Tsubasa-sempai started to sing.

_You're my end and my beginning_  
><em>Even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><em>Cause I give you all of me<em>  
><em>And you give me all of you,oh<em>  
><em>Give me all of you<em>

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
><em>Risking it all, though it's hard<em>

Tsubasa-sempai was a very good dancer. He jumped off the stage and headed towards a shoulder length pink haired girl and gave her a peck on her cheek which caused her the turn bright red. He stuck his tongue out and went back on stage.

He was wearing a white shirt with a shadow like figure on it. Navy blue pants with navy blue shoes, on the left foot was a small star.

He was about to scream something like "MIA-" but the pink haired lady grabbed his ears before he finished.

_Cause all of me_  
><em>Loves all of you<em>  
><em>Love your curves and all your edges<em>  
><em>All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><em>Give your all to me<em>  
><em>I'll give my all to you<em>  
><em>You're my end and my beginning<em>  
><em>Even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><em>Cause I give you all of me<em>  
><em>And you give me all of you<em>

_I give you all of me_  
><em>And you give me all of you, ohh<em>

Natsume...he did not dance at all. He went straight off the stage and picked me up as Ruka got the chair. he put me back down ON THE STAGE?

He was wearing the same thing, but around his neck was a small orange stone.

He burned off the rubber bands that I was wearing which caused my hair to gently fall around my face. After that he pulled something out from his pockets and put it around my neck. Deep red alice stone.

He gently sang the last stanza and then out of nowhere they all shouted

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura!" I swear I heard Polka in the background.

* * *

><p>"Mikan here, your first memory at Gakuen Alice."<p>

Hotaru handed me a photo that was warm, showing that it was just printed.

I was in the wooden chair. With Koko's and Kitsunme's chin on my shoulders. Tsubasa-sempai wrapped his arm around Ruka's neck. They were behind me. Natsume was next to Ruka with a smirk and hands in his pocket. Tono smiled and put bunny ears behind Tsubasa's head.

And At the bottom was:

**Welcome, Mikan Sakura...Polka.**

I smirked. Because hidden behind the photo was my ankle bracelet. I quickly checked if this IS the really one. I could tell that it was mine because within it M.Y. + N.H was engraved in it. With a small message in it

_Little Girl, I'll find you again...just wait._

Guess I don't have to wait anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned. Any maybe review? <strong>**Right Here**

** V **

** V**


	11. Natsume Hyuuga My Childhood Friend

**Jessie: he he Please enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of thought into it!**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

_~flashback~_

_"Hotaru! Neisuke is bugging me again!" _

_Hi! I'm Mikan Yukihara Age: 11! I live in a small town with Hotaru and Neisuke! I just moved in a week ago, I should call Natsume soon! Speaking of Natsume, my best friend since I was five, It is almost his birthday! Mom said I could visit him that day. I have not taken off the ankle bracelet since he put it on._

_" Baka, say away from me, I'm working. Just tell Henski-kun to stay away or I'm going to shoot him with my baka gun."_

_"mou."_

_Hotaru is my very best friend. We hang out all the time! It seems likes she is mean and doesn't care about anyone, but she actually really sensitive. She has a crush on Cool Blue Sky, he never actually tells us his name. _

_Neisuke Henski, is a really nice guy, but he's really clingy. I don't really talk to him in a friend way, I tell him a lot about Natsume. It always seems to keep him quiet, which I enjoy because he never stops talking! _

_"Sakura-san, Let's go play on the swings!"_

_"Sorry Neisuke-kun, but I don't play on the swings because Natsume says that I'm too clumsy and the only time I can is when he pushes me...Oh I have to call him to tell him about me coming over there! I haven't called him in awhile! Bye Neisuke!" _

_Neisuke's POV _

_Natsume this, Natsume that, Natsume, Natsume, Natsume. That's all she ever talks about. Now she ditching me for him, WHEN HE IS ACROSS THE COUNTRY...there is only one way..._

_"Sakura-san, why don't I come with you? I want to met him over the phone!"_

_"...__Natsume isn''t that social...But ok!"_

_I walked with her towards her house...Sorry Mikan..._

_The phone was on the table, Mikan reached for it but before she could I grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Then placed my hand on her head. _

_"Neisuke, what are you doing! Let me go! I NEED to call Natsume!" _

_Still, still Natsume?_

_"SHUT UP, YOU ONLY TALK ABOUT HIM! IT MAKES ME THROW UP! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!"_

_"What are you going to do!?"_

_"I have an power called an alice, I can erase memories with it."_

_I placed my hand harder onto her head...It will be over soon..._

_"STOP IT!" She wiggled out of my grasp_

_"Why didn't my alice work!"_

_"IDIOT! I have the nullification alice! You can't do anything!"_

_Nullification?_

_"What's so good about Natsume anyways! he is a weak punk who didn't fight for you to say by him!"_

_I saw Mikan's eyes start to flare, I don't think anyone saw this look in her eyes before. _

_" Natsume...NATSUME ISN'T WEAK! At least he didn't try to take my memories away! He got me to fall in-love with him FAIR AND SQUARE! He is stronger than you! You have a weak heart and you will never be able to protect me like he can! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _

_I grabbed Mikan's wrist and pushed her down to the floor._

_" I didn't want to do this P-o-l-k-a, but if it the only way..."_

_"NO!Stop! Only Natsume can call me that! NATSUM-"_

_Before she could finish shouting that bastard's name I punched her to the side of her head._

_"Only way..."_

_A minute later her memories of her 11 years were gone._

* * *

><p><em>"Honey, Mikan! Aunt Koaru just called me and told me Natsume has an alice! We're going to move back and you guys will go to alice academy together! Mikan?"<em>

_Yuka started to run around the house to find her daughter on the floor with a shelf on the ground. _

_"MIKAN!"_

_ ~2 days later~_

_"Hi, Sakura-san! I'm Neisuke Henski! before you lost your memories I was your childhood friend, we hung out all the time! I would call you ; polka, little girl, and cry baby, but I won't call you that anymore!"_

_"Please...I don't know you...stay away from me." _

_"Oh, well...I guess we can't do anything about it can we?" _

_~end of flashback~_

Mikan's POV

I received a punch on my head, but did not pass out.I kept my eyes close to concentrate on my alice.

"Only way..."

He placed his hands on my head as I felt my alice weaken. No,No,No... Please Kami-sama...Spare me.

_Mikan Yukihara...you have to understand...You must act like you forgotten EVERYTHING...To help you...I'll be taking the memories you have of my son away...The only thing you'll remember of him is his name and tag towards you...Natsume Hyuuga Your childhood best friend. Act like you don't remember anyone, but in reality the only thing you forgotten was the events you shared with Natsume...Please you must understand that I'm doing this because you will be the one to change all the alice user.. When you wake up you will be Mikan Sakura._

Natsume's dad? Change all of the alice users? I'm going to forget all the events Natsume and I shared? I'll only remember his name and he relationship we had? No...

I love you Natsume...I'll remember...I'll remember...from then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up...Where am I? Hospital? Natsume Hyuuga? He was my best friend...what did we do? Where is he? What happened to him?<p>

"Mikan! Sweet Jesus! Thank god your alive!"

Everything came flooding back...all the memories...everything except about this Natsume Hyuuga guy...

"Mom? What happened, what happened to Natsume Hyuuga? Did he die?" WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HIM!

"IS THAT WHY YOUR HURT? WERE YOU TRYING TO CALL HIM! IT"S HIS FAULT!"

I watch the doctor walk into the room.

"Ms. Yukihara please don't yell at her...She's suffering from amnesia. Your making her more confused?"

"Your Neisuke's father right?" Mom asked, the doctor answered yes.

Ok...Time for me to act.

"Excuse me, but who are you? What happened to Natsume Hyuuga? Who's Neisuke? Where am I."

I saw my mom look at me shocked...as she whispered to the doctor.

"Honey...I'm your mother...what do you remember of Natsume?"

I'm really sorry mom...I'm sorry that I have to act like I've forgotten you...

"Natsume Hyuuga, was my best friend...thats all."

I saw my mom's face darken...

"Yes, Natsume Hyuuga died. He is died."

Natsume Hyuuga, was my best friend. I only know this. I don't remember any of our events we shared..how he looked, talked, and acted, But mom says he died...maybe I chose to forget him because he died? I teared up, I don't know him but hearing this made me cry...Natsume Hyuuga...

Yuka's POV

She lost her memories of everything because of Natsume. It's his fault. I told her he died so she never gets hurt because of him again. I'll never forgive him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: If you don't understand what happened here read the bottom then continue to read...READ on!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I'm here sleeping on my bed...Natsume...Natsume Hyuuga isn't dead... Was Mi yukihara also my childhood friend? Why can't I remember him, why did mom lie...Is this all Neisuke's fault? Or...did Natsume do this? Why did I have to act like I've forgotten everything again? Who is Natsume Hyuuga.

"BAKA GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

I jumped out of bed and prepared for class...should I put my hair up? Neh. I ran out of my door and towards class. Natsume Hyuuga...Class began. I didn't pay attention...I just kept staring at Natsume. He is my childhood friend. Raven locks and crimson eyes... He has the fire alice...everything about him is strange..

"Polka, like what you see?"

My face flared up to match the color of his eyes..

I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote down:

Where you my childhood friend?

I passed it to him. And watch him unfold it. When he read it his eyes widen and burned the paper to the color of the desk.

"Meet me at the Sakura tree after class." He whispered not making eye contact with me.

"..ok."

I faced the boarded but took quickly glances at Natsume...Now I just have to wait for class to end.

* * *

><p>I waited at the sakura tree for him. Well he was waiting for me; he jumped down from the tree branch, with a serious face...<p>

"What do you remember."

"Can I trust you? I haven't told anyone..."

"Do you feel like you can trust me?"

Why is he so complicated? I sighed..

"Fine...when I was ten, a guy named Neisuke tried to take away my memories...I was trying to call someone over the phone,..I think. Neisuke has an alice by the way. But as you know I have the nullification alice... So I nullified it, but a man in my head...told me that he'll be taking a part of my memory away to keep me safe. He also told me that I have to lie and act like I've forgotten everything. I then woke up in the hospital, I of coursed remember everything, but in the back of my head it was screaming: Natsume Hyuuga, your childhood friend.. I asked mom about him, and she said that he died...but here you are...in front of me...I think the memory that the man took was all about you...but he left your name for me..."

" So...this whole time you had to act like you forgotten everything, But you only forgotten about me? Why did Imai say you would gain brain damage if you remembered?"

"The doctor was Neisuke's father, he probably didn't want me to remember..."

Natsume put his head into the hands and whispered something...

"Natsume...who are you to me? Why am I not allowed to remember you? Did you do something bad?"

Natsume looked up at me and smiled...a very beautiful smile. He got up and grabbed my wrist to pull me towards his chest. He after wrapped his arms around my waist. I swear my face must be so red right know...

"Mikan...I thought you've forgotten everything about me...thank god you didn't forget everything...I'll make your remember. I am your childhood best friend...and the crime I did was missing you the whole time you left me..."

Natsume backed away then chuckled. Probably because my apple colored face

"Sorry I forgot...you don't remember me...yet."

"Natsume...who is Mi yukihara?"

"...our other childhood friend."

A small blush on crawled onto his face... He looked cute...

"Your blushing! You look so cute!"

He looked at me with A glare.

"You don't call men cute."

I started to giggle...

~flashback~

"Natsume!"

I watched a 6 year old run towards a raven haired guy.

"What cry baby?"

"Mou... Where are you I can't see you!"

"I'm not getting down from this tree."

"Awwwwwwww whyyyyy Nat-su-me come down! I'll do anything you want!"

Natsume jumped down from the tree hearing this.

"Oh MY GOD! Natsume you look to cute!"

The 6 year old watched Natsume's eyes turn evil. He was wearing a cat uniform because his mother wanted to see if it would fit him for halloween.

"NEVER CALL MEN CUTE!"

"eeeeeeeiiiiiii! You look scary Natsume! Gomen! Gomen! I'll never call you cute again!"

~end of flashback..~

I opened my eyes from the memory...

"That happened fast..."

"What happened fast idiot?"

"I think...I just remembered something...I think it was the time I called you cute when we were six..."

"Oh that one...You never called me cute until now...so I guess I just have to replay every memory for you to remember..We start tomorrow."

"umm...Natsume... When I wanted you to come down from the tree and said I'd do anything...what did you make me do?"

"I haven't used any of them..."

"Them?"

"Polka... I have a lot more than one..when you remember... you'll see." He said with an evil glare...

* * *

><p>~Next day~<p>

"Morning students, we have a new kid.."

"hello, I'm Neisuke henski, age 19 alice: memory alice.."

Neisuke moved and sat next to Yuu

"Natsume..."

"Is this the one who did it all?"

"Yes..please don't let him anywhere near me..."

"I swear."

I smiled at Natsume.

Natsume Hyuuga My childhood friend...

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: Ok, for those who didn't understand...Mikan never forgot EVERYTHING. Natsume's late father erased all the events Mikan and Natsume shared. Mikan remembers everything but the events that Natsume and she shared. She remembers that Natsume is her best friend Tho. And she had to act like she forgot everything so Neisuke wouldn't try something like that again because she is the person who changes everything... Please P.M. If you still don't understand! And Review! <strong>


	12. The Park, My Name, That Tube

**Jessie: Please enjoy this chapter of That Bitch Cinderella. **

**REVIEW favorite follow P.M. Maybe? **

* * *

><p>Day 1, Remembering The Park, Saying my name.<p>

Natsume's POV

"Natsume, How about everyday you make me remember something. By the end of the year I should remember everything."

"Hn." I continued to read my manga but still keeping my eye on her.

Let's see if she is still easily annoyed.

"You know, I think manga is like a drug to you, you say things like Hn, Tch, and you look handsome like all manga characters."

I watch her face flare up into flames.

I bet she regretted saying the last few words, But I replied with a "tch" just to give her a little bit of a break.

"God, Natsume! Can you say something other than that I'm trying to come up with a conversation!"

I sighed, got up and dusted off my dark black jeans.

Polka was wearing a orange shirt that had the words 'alice' in cursive, but you could hardly see that shirt because she was wearing a lacy nude color sweater over it which hung off one shoulder. Sadly, she was wearing light blue jeans with orange converse. (He wanted her to wear a skirt)

"Up. Now."

I started to walk, not paying attention if she was following me or not. I mean, She always followed me so why break the tradition?

"Where are we going? Are we going to central town, are we getting Howalons? Can you buy it for me? I have no money...Because I bought some last week..."

"Polka, if you continue eating like that you'll get fat. Oh wait, you already are."

"Mou...Natsume your mean..."

I chuckled as she pouted..

"Well sorry I couldn't warn you before you were born!" I stuck my tongue out at her. To tell the truth she wasn't fat. She is extremely skinny...like a stick..Sometimes I feel like if I'd touched her, she'll break.

"I'm only 95 pounds!"

We continued to walk, and I continued to tease her, Truly she hasn't change one bit.

We came up to a sign that had 'Alice National Park' painted all over it. 'National' Only alice people can come here, but in 2001 anyone could have came here. Polka and I used to come here all the time when we were younger..this was the substitute if we couldn't go to the Sakura Tree for any reason.

"Ne, Natsume where are we?"

"Idiot, can't you read."

She pouted as I watched her read the sign out loud. She looked around the park as if she was trying to find something.

"Natsume, why are we here! We could have gone to Central town! I want Howalon!" she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Fine. I thought you would like to remember something but...I guess not..."

I smirked inwardly and walked the opposite direction of the park.

"I didn't mean it Natsume! I want to remember! How great is the memory!"

"Too late...Sorry..."

Here comes my favorite four words... It always come down to these words..

"I'll do anything! Anything!"

She really hasn't changed at all.

"Ok.. Remember 'Anything'...Mikan."

Mikan's POV

"I'll do anything! Anything!"

I watched the corners of Natsume's mouth lift up into a smirk.

"Ok.. Remember 'Anything'...Mikan."

Did, he just call me by my name? Natsume Hyuuga, called me by my name..

~flashback~

"For the 100th time. NO."

"Natsume! Please! Please,! I'll do anything! Anything!"

10 year old Natsume and 9 year old Me were at a park, which looked identical to 'Alice National Park'.

"Anything? You sure? This is your 1000th 'Anything'. "

"Anything! Just do it already!"

Natsume and I were sitting under a tree. He put down his manga and turned to me.

"Whatever, Mikan."

My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

"You finally did it! You called me by my name! After all the time we spent together, you finally said it!"

"Do make a huge deal out of it, ugly."

I sighed. "I knew it wouldn't last long.."

And that, was the first time Natsume called me by my name, and to tell the truth when he says it it sounds the nicest.

"Common, lets go to the tube."

I followed Natsume, soon we started to crawl through a small red tube. I watched Natsume grip something shiny.

"Ne, Natsume, whats that?"

"Just come."

He gripped onto my wrist and dragged me through it. When we got half way through He turned to face the wall.

"Turn around, don't you dare peek."

When minute probably passed, he told me to turn around. Etched in the wall of the tube was:

Natsume Hyuuga & Mikan Yukihara

I was about to face him, but before I could he turned away..

"Can I see the nail please? I want to add something.."

"Fine, but meet me outside."

I finished up, and ran outside towards Natsume.

~end of flashback~

"uh...I-I remember..."

My face was still red, but I tried to cover it with my bangs.

"Remember Polka, anything..."

"I know, I know.."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards a red tube.

"Is this the same one?"

"Hn. It should still be here."

He got into the tube,some how. And told me to get in. We started to crawl.

"Man...When did this thing get so small?"

I chuckled.

"When did you get do big, is what this 'thing' is asking...Seriously Natsume! People must thing were crazy for doing this!"

"Shut up little girl. I want to see if its still there."

Natsume POV

We continued to crawl through the tube until we reached half way.

I turned towards the wall and stared at it, something was different.

"I didn't do this..."

"Do what?"

I put my fingers on the words after 'sakura'

"I didn't write forever."

Natsume Hyuuga & Mikan Yukihara FOREVER

"Oh..I did..thats what I had to finish."

I smirked.

We crawl out of the tube and headed home.

Man...I really am lucky to have Mikan by my side.

"Polka..I have a question.. Why did you change your last name to Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapters, will probably be Mikan remember more memories. Sorry for the late update... REVIEW! <strong>


	13. Shit!

**Jessie: Hehe sorry I'm a big baka! I sorta messed up during the last chapter when Natsume traced his hands on the word 'together' etched after Yukihara..but Natsume said Sakura. Gomen! READ ONN!**

Neisuke's POV

"Mikan Yukihara , Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi. I clearly remembered that I told you to erase Sakura's memories when you were young, am I wrong? I also remember you were so post to kill Imai.."

"Shin, I erased Mikan Yukihara's memories! When we were young! And Imai moved away I couldn't find her..."

I curled in my bottom lip so I would be able to bite something. Yes...The whole 'All you talk about Natsume thing' is a lie...It was my job to erase the last Nullification alice user's memories...Which I remembered that I did do.

"You couldn't find her...Did we not train you ever since you were born? You couldn't located Imai? And you DID erased Mikan's memories? Can't you remember that she has the nullification alice? YOU DID NEITHER! Certainly Mikan Sakura still has her memories...and Imai is still alive. We all believed you did this task but, you've had not."

"Mikan Sakura isn't Mikan Yukihara! There two different people! And...and Imai is good with technology so...so she blocked her tracks!"

"Then please...please explain to me...why on earth does Mikan Sakura have the Nullification alice? Why is she hanging out with Natsume Hyuuga! You know in the book of legends the nullifier and fire user changes the entire world of alice! Correct? Do you know why you had to kill the inventor? Let me tell you.. so she does not make contact with the animal user! These four people will change the future of R.e.c and alice users . Forever."

"Shin, I cannot remember this legend...Sorry.."

"You...you cannot remember this legend? The most important thing IN the book of legends...AS YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU WILL READ IT UNTIL YOU REMEMBER EACH AND EVERY WORD IN THIS LEGEND! It's your fault that I have to receive the punishment from Ier.."

Shin threw a copy of the Legend:_ Nullified Flames_ at me. I soon began to read.

_Introduction of Nullified flames_

_Hey...It's me Hontru Imai. I'm a male. I have the invention alice...It all started when my best friend Miki Yukihara told me she was I love with the fire user Natsu Hyuuga, But both of them have a to-be-wife/husband. They have been dating for while, and during the time they've been dating, secretly, I've been dating Natsu's bestfriend Runa Nogi._

_For some reason whenever Miki and Natsu are together a strong force screams "You will never be able to take us away from each other." When Natsu gets into a fight, Miki's alice was mean't to make Natsu's alice weaker,but she enhanced it, an official saw this and said Miki and Natsu needs to see someone with a future alice...I wish they never did._

_Miki came out crying in Natsu's arms wrapped around her. They told us that there child will have the world's strongest alice which would happen after they take charge of the alice society, and that the fortune teller reported them to the officials. After the officials received this they no longer allowed those two to be around each other._

_I stayed with Miki but couldn't handle seeing her so depressed. What put more stress on her was she would be getting married soon. I could not handle it anymore and started to use my brain...the answer was_

_I must change the future...I'll make our descendants do what we couldn't do.._

_The problem was Runa and I wanted a future together...but that would mean our descendants would be one line...and that could change everything. I broke it down to her...and soon enough...when I finally found a way to make sure a certain thing happens in the future all four of us already had a wife or husband and a child._

_The Legend of Nullified Flames_

_The decedents of Hontru Imai, Miki Yukihara, Natsu Hyuuga, and Runa Nogi will all met. The four of them will have the following alices: fire, nullification, Invention, and animal pheromone. The fire caster, he or she, will be the lover of the Nullifier. The two will end up together and give birth to a child who will have a mixture of there alices, who will change all of alice users and destroy R.e.c. But before this happened the nullifier and fire caster will become the head of the alice society if in the future there is still kings and queens, if not, the place that holds the most of the alice users (*cough* *cough* Alice academy). If anything goes wrong the inventor and animal pheromone user will do what I did to make sure that there decedents will all have a happy ending that they, or the ones before them didn't have. _  
><em> The end of Nullified Flames<em>

Natsume's POV

Freakin Ruka...this is all his fault. It's his fault, that I'm in these hand cuffs on my knees and infront of Imai. Freakin Ruka...

_~flashback~_

_I was sitting underneath MY Sakura Tree with Polka sleeping on my shoulder. Lately I have never been able to have my alone time during the time under my ,and I shall again say MY, Sakura Tree. Polka is always around when I'm next to it. My eyes were on the notebook in my hands full of successful and unsuccessful songs that I have written. My eyes were, or felt like it was , burning with hatred and determination. For the past month I've been holding this notebook trying to write a song, but all that comes to mind is Mikan Yukihara. It fogs up my mind an-_

_Ruka came running with his face red as if he was cooked in the oven._

_"Natsume! Natsume! I Think...I think I'm sick..."_

_Immediately hearing this I got up quickly causing Polka's head to fall onto the ground, but she went right on sleeping. I put my hands onto Ruka's shoulders and said_

_"What do you MEAN you think your sick?"_

_I stared into Ruka's eyes and gripped onto his shoulders extremely tight. I could see in his eyes that he realized what he said then seemed to calmed down. Seeing this made me curious. I release his shoulders and put my hand back into my pockets._

_"Ummm I mean't that there is something wrong with...with my brain..."_

_I sighed as I returned to the way I was ; Polka's head on my shoulders and my notebook on my lap._

_"Why do you thing that?"_

_I saw his eyes shift towards Polka._

_"Ano...can we talk somewhere else...I don't want Sakura-san to hear..."_

_I told him that when The Idiot is asleep shes asleep. Even if you put a howalon under her nose she doesn't wake up._

_He sighed and sat next to me._

_"I think I'm in-love with the Ice Queen."_

_I froze. Ruka Nogi, the prince of Alice Acedemy...the shy guy who loves animals and can't kill a fly is in love with Hotaru Imai. The girl who blackmails him and the only one who dares hit me, beside Polka, and not to mention is the bestfriend of the girl I Lo- get annoyed with easily._

_"Dude...I don't think your sick...I think your dying."_

_I started to chuckle placing one hand on Polka's head, to secure it from falling, and one above my stomach._

_"Well excuse me for taking the place of Sakura, WHILE my best friend sneaks her out somewhere."_

_I chuckled a little more remembering me pushing Ruka at Imai as I grab Polka and run away._

_He sighed again._

_"What should I do?"_

_"I think you sh-"_

_Before I could answer the weight on my shoulders flew off and a female voice cut me off._

_"You should confess!"_

_Ruka turned his head towards me and tried to glare at me. I shrugged my shoulders and said._

_"I guess somethings do change."_

_Ruka turned back to Polka._

_"Why should I," He tried to say the word confess but it came out as. "Ko...M...pre..ss"_

_Polka chuckled and said._

_"You should *confess* because when I told Hotaru I like someone, she started to blush but also got pissed..."_

_It was Ruka's turn to chuckle as I faced my head towards the ground hide my pissed off face._

_"Heres the plan!"_

* * *

><p><em>Here I am with a flower arch hold a dozen of flowers and a sign that says "I think I like you Imai."<em>

_I've been waiting for Ruka for an hour in this stupid tux with Mikan hidden in the bushes waiting to take a picture but probably fell asleep._

_"Where the hell are you?" I whispered._

_I then saw Hotaru coming around the corner of the building. I quickly turned the poster around and wrote "-R"_

_I saw here eyes quickly read the board then flared up._

_She pointed her robots towards me and told them to bring me to her lab. They grabbed me forcefully as I let go of the board. I read it to see if anything came out wrong._

_I swear anything else could have gone wrong but why the hell did I write -N instead of -R I'm too use to writing -N that it is a habit. SHIT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: I Know sorry this chapter is a little jumpy and late...GOMEN! Please review for more inspiration! <strong>


	14. Ours

**Jessie: My god...I should like die...In the last chapter it was as if Ruka and Hotaru were not dating...so...being the idiot I am...Lets just forget that Those two were dating... I will make this as long as I can! Enjoy...?...**

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

**READ THE TOP IMPORTANT! **

"What the hell Hyuuga? Do you have a death wish, because if you do I could arranged your funeral...and your death."

Imai's eyes sharpened into a cold glare that could over thrown mine. My hands are hand cuffed behind my back, I am on my knees with my forehead on the ground.

"I was waiting for someone."

I saw through the corner of my eyes Imai's eyes glare harder, if possible.

"Very,very funny..Hyuuga. Who would fall in love with the Ice queen?"

I whispered softly "Thats what I thought."

"I bet that stupid BunnyBoy set you up to this so it could mess up my reputation. After all I did do something horrific to him yesterday."

I scoffed, "Yes the Bunnyboy did set me up to this because he's madly in love with you, NOW. LET. ME. GO."

Imai placed her foot on my raven hair. For a girl...she has big feet...compared to Mikan.

"Now Hyuuga...You almost messed up that "Oh-so-hard" reputation I put up. I will use you for some "Big Bucks." Remember during the time you asked Persona, Gakuen Alice's Music Teacher, to give you lessons? And he said he would only do so if you become a professional Violinist to get him to the big leads?"

My forehead started to hurt from the marble floor.

"Where is this leading to?"

"I wonder how much your fangirls would pay to see Natsume Hyuuga, shirtless, while playing the Violin?"

I held my breath as I said.

"You wouldn't."

She got her robot to pick me up so my eyes were staring at her...

"You know I would..and I will."

* * *

><p>...I'm standing...In Imai's backyard, with my black violin, shirtless...(*nosebleed*)<p>

"Ready Hyuuga?"

"I'm not doing it."

The sun's rays flashed through Imai's eyes.

"Seriously? Haha, If you don't I'll get "Your" Polka to date the guys she likes..."

I got pissed off then and there, straight away I tucked my violin under my jaw. Since, I'm not a "gentle person" Persona gave up after he taught me what lower second was, so i never learned how to shift. I'm more into piano.

Imai chose a simple song for me.

I put the hair of the bow onto both my "A" and "E" string. And started to move my elbow. (In violin, your not so post to move your shoulder or your bow would move off the bowing area)

~a few minutes later~

"You can leave now Hyuuga."

I muttered something under my breath and ran out of Imai's backyard.

"Dude, where the hell were you?"

I looked over to were the sound came from.

"Tono, Ruka and his new crush...you know what? Long story short, Imai just wanted something to get money out off."

Tono started to pat my back as I noticed a gold like thing in his hand.

"Tono, why the hell are you holding your sax? (Saxophone) You freakin hate that thing."

I saw a grin grow onto his face as he spoke.

"I hate it...but the ladies don't. I mean girls loves guys who place Violin or the Sax. (well I do...) You wanna play a duet? Real quick? I found this girl and can't seem to get her to notice me.(Thats me when I talk to senpai ~)"

I grinned.

"A girl that doesn't notice you? Has the world gone mad!"

"You know? I think that Mikan girl changed you? You had never said a sarcastic sentence before."

"Whatever com'on. Lets play the Melody."

He gave me a bewared look.

"Which song?"

"What song goes great with this situation?"

He gave me the oh sign and took a deep breath and started to play. (I don't play the sax so sorry if I mess up on things...)

We played the song together,and by the time we finished there was a group around us, even a news reporter was there.

we kept hearing chants "Crimson Roses."

"GUYS! What the hell are you doing?"

I saw The rest of the band walking through the group of girls, and a few guys...

"Yeah! You know your popular! They would tar you apart."

"Guys just shut up and join us!"

Soon after arguing, we gave out a free concert, with a deal with the news reported. The deal was, if we gave them a concert, they would let all of use say something live on T.V. Frankly we all agreed.

We started Playing song after song. It was pretty fun, but of course good times end.

We all lined up to say something live on T.V.

Tono said

"This was for the only girl who thought I was annoying and worthless, I'mma get you to fall for me. Be prepared." He gave a wink and took off.

Tsubasa,

"I love you, Miaski! This was for you! Can't wait for our 'quiet' wedding!"

Everyone stood shocked that he pronounced his Fiance. He smirked...then jetted off.

Koko,

"I learned how to play the drums, because the girl I liked said she would only date a drummer. Sadly she just moved away before I could confess, LOVE YA PERMY!"

I winced at the name "Permy" god...don't mention it.

Kitsunme,

"I did this for you...Sorry, Anna."

The two broke up because Anna was trying to keep her cake business running while Kitsunme was touring...it didn't work out..

Ruka,

"Hehe...I think I'm dying, because I fell in love with you...The Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai."

I walked over towards Ruka and slapped his head.

"YOU DON'T GIVE A SUDDEN CONFESSION OVER THE T.V. SHE'LL KILL YOU!"

The band started to chuckle as Koko screamed,

"TO LATE!"

Imai flew here on her duck with her new and approve Baka Gun. She shot Ruka three times then landed. No one knew what was going to happen, but was glad to see her claps onto his hands.

"Natsume-sama it's your turn.."

I walked over to the camera and said.

"This was for you, I'm glad we got reunited, and I won't let anything happen to you again...Polka." I stuck out my tongue, as we all went home. When we got there, Mikan pushed me to the ground and said,

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME POLKA ON T.V.! It's SO EMBARRASSING!"

I scoffed and said

"Not like they know it's you. Besides if I did say your name they would track you down, and kill you"

I watch her blink her eyes twice and smile..

"Oh yeah...But either way you won't let them right?"

"yeah..I won't"

I got up from the floor, as Mikan grabbed my wrist.

"Common! I was waiting for you so we could sit at the Sakura tree!"

"*My Sakura Tree*"

"*The*"

"*My*"

"*The*"

I smirked and said,

"Our."

She smiled that smile,

"Ours"

By the end of the day Mikan and I stayed at OUR sakura tree, we sleep there all night.

In the back of my head I though,

"If we got married...would she wait for me to come home like this?"

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember...everything..."

I smiled...Thats all I could do...I smiled..

Sadly...our memories of each other...lasted only 3 months

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie: the next chapters are just going to be fluffs so that Mikan and Natsume Gets closer...Enjoy? review?<strong>


	15. Truth-or-dare

**Jessie:Fluff fluff fluffs! **

* * *

><p>~news~<p>

_"Crimson Roses's Tsubasa Ando, announced the identity of his soon-to-be-wife yesterday. Misaki Harada. Just when all of Tsubasa's fangirls started to believe it was all a rumor. Misaki Harada, is a beautiful girl that could pass as a model. She has light pink hair with pink eyes." _

_Today, Ms. Harada joins us to talk about her relationship with Tsubasa. _

Misaki is wearing a black dress with a red jacket. She has her hair in a bun with very little make up, because she doesn't need it.

_"Now Harada-sama how long have you been with Tsubasa?" _

_"Well, Tsubasa and I have been friends since age 3, we met at school. we started to date in Middle school."_

_"School? At age 3?" _

Misaki's eyes widen remembering that normal people doesn't start school until age 5.

_"I mean't day-care." _

For ten minutes the two ladies talked about Misaki's and Tsubasa's life. Until a certain question came up, with produced the Evil Harada to come out.

Misaki's POV

_"Now, Misaki... Could your tell us a little about the rest of the boys? During the time they were on the news, they only thanked girls...would you mind giving us some hints?" _

I felt my lips lift up into a smirk when the words "Sure" came put of my mouth.

Time for payback.

_"Well, I do have a few pictures on my Phone so lets get started. Tono, just started to date this girl who is a nurse, named Nao Kotomi." _

I pulled out my phone to show a picture of Nao wearing her Nurse Uniform.

_"Koko, has a crush on this girl... Sumire Shōda. But let me tell you one thing, This isn't a one sided love." _

I flashed a picture of Sumire standing up with Cat ears...(From her alice.)

_"Kitsunme, is dating this girl Anna... But their careers didn't go well together.." _

_I showed another picture of Anna with her apron on with her hair tied in a lose ponytail._

_"Yuu, is currently dating this girl Nonoko Ogasawara." _

_I showed another picture of Nonoko in her lab coat holding a test tube. _

_"Ruka...well...you saw it on the news... Her name is Hotaru Imai!" _

_I showed her my phone of the ONLY picture you could see Hotaru smile. _

_"And...Natsume...well he took interest is his childhood friend Mikan Sakura... and she is sorta dense..." _

_I turned my phone once again to show them a wonderful picture I got yesterday...in the game of truth-or-dare._

* * *

><p>Normal Pov.<p>

"Mou, Natsume I'm bored."

The entire gang, are on a vacation and currently sitting in a massive Hotel room, purchased by the Crimson Roses. The internet hasn't been hooked up yet and as she said...Mikan is bored. Everyone is sitting around the room either inventing things, petting animals, making out, taking about their weddings, trying to catch someone attention, baking pastries, staring at nothing, or strumming the guitar and playing the piano to make a new song.

"Shut up Polka, I'm busy trying to write this song, that I was so post to write a month ago. Its practically your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

Natsume continued to play couple of scales on the piano trying to find the right note for the song.

"Because Nattie-Chan is captive by your eyes."

Koko said while strumming the guitar with Natsume.

"You make me sick."

Mikan started to giggle as she watch Natsume and Koko fight, Soon Sumire started to yell at Koko for yelling at "her" Natsume.

In the corner or the room, Our lovely or Ruka's lovely inventor was trying to concentrate on her new ideal Baka gun...but hearing 3 people arguing about something stupid while a dense girl giggle or loud smacks telling everyone that a certain two people are trying to swallow eachother or a cute couple arguing about whether they should have Tono give a speech at their wedding OR the loud ticking of an oven or someone screaming into the phone because, another person wants to sign Crimson Roses, was too much for our Inventor.

Hotaru turned around to test her Baka Gun on her boyfriend but as she pressed the trigger everything fell apart...and that guys...is what caused her to snap.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And everyone did. It was unlike Hotaru Imai to lose her cool.

She sighed then took out a strange metal shaped piece, "Why not a game of Truth-or-dare?"

Everyone held there breath and no one dared answered.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>Eveyone was in a circle that went like this: Tono-Nao-Misaki-Tsubasa-Yuu-Nonoko-Anna-Kitsunme-Koko-Sumire- empty (for Hotaru)-Ruka-Mikan-Natsume-Tono-ect. (Natsume didn't sit next to Ruka because He didn't want Mikan to be next to Tono.) The group waited for Hotaru to get something and still didn't say a word, afraid that Hotaru would be recording them.<p>

"Let me explain the rules." Hotaru came in with the metal piece and a total of 14 bracelet, one a different color. She took her seat as she placed the metal piece in the middle of the circle.

"This is my invention, You guys all know how to play spin-the-bottle-T"

Before she could finish Tono interrupted her.

"Yeah, Imai Of course **I** know spin-the-bottle."

"Akira, You better keep the fucking party in your pants, And don't ever interrupt me again. As I was saying, You all know spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare? Well instead of the bottle I invented this metal piece that spins automatically after a turn, when it finds it's prey...well you'll find out.. The bracelet is for the part truth, if you lie it sends shock waves through your body, and Hyuuga since your used to that I made this red on especially for you."

Hotaru also told them they all have 1 pass. And of course also added that they wouldn't want to find out if they didn't do the dare.

"I'll start."

The metal contraption started to spin around faster and faster then started to fly off the ground it hovered over their heads and soon stopped over Tsubasa's.

"Truth or dare Ando." The words came out as Poison.

Tsubasa said truth qucikly...who wouldn't?

"Tell the truth...did you ever once thought that Misaki need to go on a diet?"

The word crap repeated in Tsubasa's mind.

"No Never did." when the words escaped his lips, a painful electric shock went through his body.

And the metal piece moved over someone else head, Nonoko's

"Truth-huff-or-huff-dare" Tsubasa asked painfully.

"Dare!" Nonoko got onto her knees hands clasp together waiting for her dare.

"I dare you to give Yuu a make-over!"

Nonoko shot up onto her feet and stood as tall as the empire state building. She grabbed Yuu's wrist and dragged him away.

"Now what? Who's going to be the next host of truth-or-dare?" Mikan whined.

Everyone sighed and ended up pick Ruka, again the contraption flew over someone else's head and it was Nao's

"Truth-or-dare?"

"Truth." Nao lend towards the ground to show a little more cleavage, though she already showed enough.

"Do you expect to stay with Tono for long...I mean do you think this relationship would last long?"

Nao answered that she is POSITIVE that Tono will be with her "Forever, and ever!" And she was awarded with a painful shock wave, which made Hotaru smile. (This is how Misaki got the picture.)

More dares and truths came up and alot of things happened; Kitsu and Anna gets locked in the closest for 15 minutes, Kitsu and Anna a couple again, Koko pulling his hair back and wearing a butler suit, Sumire and her nosebleed, Sumire explaining why she had a nosebleed, Ruka having to feed a snake a mouse, Hotaru actually consoling him, Tono having the dare to somehow be able to get a girl with use english, Tono getting paper cuts from flipping the book "Japanese to English," Nao leaving, seduce Natsume, Pissed Natsume, teased Mikan, smirking Natsume...ect.

"Natsume-kun~ What's the real reason you couldn't write a song?"

"Polka kept on bugging me."

"This bastard is lying. LYINGGGGGGGG"

"Nattie lied guys...what should we do?"

Everyone saw that in Hotaru's eyes she had a plan.

"Mikan can you come with me for a second?"

* * *

><p>"Ok Mikan and Yuu time to come out!"<p>

Yuu was wearing contact lens his hair has grown so it was laid in a messy way, he wore a beanie over it with a new outfit.

Ahhhhh...Mikan, She was wearing some neko ears,her hair went straight down her back, but at the end it was wavy. She was wearing Crimson contact lens with some pretty-short jeans shorts. Did I mention that her shirt had the words "Pet me" written right above where her breast should be...but she didn't have any. She had No make-up on.

You could see in all of the guys eyes that lust filled them, but the girls were screaming KAWII! Natsume quickly got up and wrapped Mikan up in his jacket.

"Idiot, why would you let them do this to you?!"

Mikan's eyes stared at him with full purity in them.

"But, they said it would make you happy."

A blush crawled over Natsume's face and boy...that was a good moment. A blushing Natsume..A Mikan with a jacket around her which only reached mid-thigh. Her eyes Staring straight at Natsume with her hand balled up on his chest.

Natsume began to turn his head towards Mikan after calming down but saw those big round crimson colored eyes. The perfect picture, which Misaki got.. If she took it a second late, Mikans head would have been pushed onto Natsume's upper chest with his face turned to the opposite side of Mikan. It was still a good picture...but the 1st one showed a beautiful moment that only lasted a second.

"Hyuuga get a room."

"I'm not letting her sit down While she wears this."

"I'll only let her change if you say her full name...and confess."

Natsume sighed...

"Do you really want Mikan Sakura, the women I love, sit anywhere close that lollicon over there. And yes I was talking about Tono."

"Whatever..Go change Mikan.."

Natsume sat down like nothing happened.

"Dude that was a nice confession.."

Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Mikan Sakura, the women I love."

"Shit! That came out? I thought I said that in my head!"

Everyones jaw dropped when they saw a blush crawl onto Natsume's face.

"Wait...are you saying...that whenever you say Mikan, the words "The women I love" is in your head? Is that why you call her Polka?"

...Hit Right On The Head...

"We're back!"

They played a few more rounds...but Miaski got the worst dare of her life...

"Miaski..when your on the news tomorrow...give all Tsubasa's fangirls a speech saying that he is your"

She already used her pass...Damn this sucked.

* * *

><p>"Girls, now that you know who I am, Stay away from that Idiot..you'll be sorry :P"<p>

Misaki walk out of the room and headed back to the apartment...a lot of this happened yesterday; Anna and Kitsu got back together, Hotaru proved her love for Ruka, Tono realized that he needed to start and find an actual girlfriend, I announced to the world that Tsubasa was mine, Yuu and Nonoko Looks better together, Koko and Sumire looks even more in love, Natsume confessed, and Mikan...finally realized she was in love with Natsume.

Please, Kami-sama? Give us a happy ending?

I asked You this...why did you have to answer no?

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie:Fluff Fluff Fluff! I hope you enjoy this chapter! if you notice my other chapters were really lazy..BUT this was fun to write! Review maybe? Or not! <strong>


	16. A Good Day That Was Hope 2 Stay That Way

Mikan's POV

The woman I love? How corny is that! I mean like, that's the most shameful confession I ever..., WHATEVER! So what I really like his confession? I mean like, he probably didn't mean it...it was a week ago, so he was probably joking around...anyways It's January 1st! Today is an important day, I'm going to visit my parent's graves today...I know it's strange, visiting my parents on my birthday, but no one knows that it's my birthday. I never told Hotaru because she was always busy, Natsume probably doesn't remember, like he couldn't even remember my name.

Today I woke up at 6, I put on a white sweater and a pair or light gray jeans. I grabbed my ankle bracelet and put it through a necklace. I decide to put my hair down and wear a gray beanie.. And off I went, but first I went to Narumi-sensei to tell him I'll be out for awhile. I stood there for 5 minutes listening him talk about Mom and how much he missed her then left.

It was snowing but I still rode my bike. Their tomb isn't too far, but I'm not saying I won't break a sweat. Though it was cold The view was wonderful. The way the sky was pure white and snow gently falling onto the ground. The tree's tips coated with snow and a tiny snowman made by Gakuen Alice's kindergardeners. As I passed by the snowman I saw it move very little.

"OH MY GOD!" I quickly jumped off my bike and went towards the snowman. I started to break the snow off and underneath was a young boy with silver hair.

"Thanks." The little boy said.

"what happened? Are you Ok? What's your name?"

"Hag you ask too much questions...it's not the first time we met." He rolled his eyes

"I don't think so, I wouldn't forget a young boy as cute as you! What's your name?"

"Youichi, and yes we have when you were tested I sent demons towards you."

I then remembered the teenage boy who tested to see if I had an alice.

"But-But You were so big!"

Youichi grunted "I have two alices stupid...How on earth did Natsume-nii take a liking towards you.."

"You know Natsume!" My eye's felt like they were sparkling

"Oh course I don't" he said sarcastically "It's not like he has the most powerful alice in this school?"

"Whatever, I have to get going, if Natsume asks where I am tell him I went out."

"Why would I do that?"

I was already on My bike and said "Because it's my Birthday." I started to pedal away and continued to enjoy the view. Today is going to be a lovely day.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"Yo Natsume-Nii I saw the girl you hang out with, today."

"Ok." I was busy reading my manga

"What cha get her?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"What do you mean."

"She was going somewhere and said it was her birthday you didn't know?"

I jumped up and grabbed my wallet.

"SHIT I FORGOT!"

I was about to run off, but realized that I was looking extremely uncool and my kohai saw it all. I sat back down like nothing happened and said,

"Why would I ever get **Polka** anything for her birthday, she's annoying as hell." I reopen my manga and acted like I was reading, but instead kept my eyes on Youichi.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I chained my bike up against the fence, and walked towards my parents graves, I haven't visit for about a year? I looked around at the graves and saw names of other people's love ones. When I reach my parents graves, I saw a male and a woman standing before it. The male had spiky black hair and wore all black, he had his arm wrapped around the woman who was about my age and has a reddish brownish hair, her eyes were blue.

"Um excuse me, but may I ask who you are, and why your in front of my parent's graves?" I asked as politely as I could. The both of them turned around quickly to take a look at me.

"I'm sorry that we we're a inconvenience but I was an...Old friend of your parents my name is Persona, and this is my wife Nobara."

My eyes widen and my mouth blurted out, "Persona-sensei!"

Nobara ran out of Persona's arms and grabbed both of my hands with hers.

"Please! Please, don't say a word about me dating Persona! I'm also a student at Gakuen Alice! Please don't tell anyone!"

I soon understand why she was asking me to do this, student and teacher relationships are not allowed. I noticed how much they loved each other and smiled after all, my Parents had the same relationship.

"Don't worry I won't say anything, I promise. My name is Mikan Sakura, alice:Nullification."

"Mines is Ice!" Nobara smiled a very beautiful smile.

"Wait! Mikan Sakura right? Isn't is your birthday? That bastard Natsume wouldn't stop saying 'It's her birthday today' whenever it is this date, and everyone says that your his childhood friend." I also heard him muttered something like "He somehow etched the date in my head" or something.

"Yes it is. But Natsume doesn't remember and I wanted to spend a peaceful time with my parents." I walked over towards my parents and sat by it.

"Well, Mikan-chan if you excuse us, we'll be on our way."

I turned towards my parents, and said.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. If you noticed, this year has been the most weirdest year of my life. I'm sorry that I lied about forgetting you guys, but I had to, to protect you and myself. And guess what! I'm best friends with Natsume again! Isn't that great? Hehe...he's very popular now but still anti social...Mom...Dad..I'm sorry that I added such stress into your lives..I did noticed that you tried extremely hard to make me remember everything..I went to the same school you guys did! It's a lovely school...Narumi-sensei misses you...I miss you..But! I'm doing fine, and I'm sorta confused.. But...life is good right now, let's hope it stays this way..." Tears were falling from my eyes as I spoke to my parents. I then laid out my blanked and sat on it. I brought out my family bento and ate...with my parents, though it's not the real thing it is the closest this I have.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

Stupid Youichi. It's been an entire hour. He has not left yet. And now! he's sleeping on my lap.

"Natsume."

I quickly placed Youichi off me and prepared a ball of fire.

"What do you want Persona-sensei? I'm done with your freakin missions."

"I just came to talk." He crossed his arms and leaned in the door way.

"What." the words came out like poison.

"Natsume, Today I saw Miss Sakura visiting her parents. ON her birthday..and here you are on nap time with this little kid. I see that you have nothing planned nor anything to give her...I'll take care of the kid, the graveyard is south from here. Hurry."

I made my way out the door but said thanks before I left, I must find a gift for my Polka.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"Haha!, Isn't that funny? Tsubasa-senpai actually tried to give Natsume a hair cut! Thank god Natsume stopped him!...Mom...I'm confused... All we ever were was Best Friends...nothing more or less.. I can't imagine being anymore that that... Natsume Told me he loved me...like Loved loved me...but that was a week ago he acts like nothing happened.. I'm sorta glad though..I wouldn't know what to say...I don't know if I feel that way about him..."

I then noticed that there was a bump near their tomb and snow was stacked on top of it. Curious, I dug my bare hands into the snow and started to scoop all the snow and dirt out until I hit a small wooden box.

I opened it and inside was a letter labeled to: Mikan Yukihara

I opened the letter and started to read, out loud.

"Dear, my daughter. I hope you read this letter at the right time.. We love you very, very much..you will face many challenges : Lost of friends, death, failure, disagreements...don't worry, no heart breaks...**he **wouldn't allow it, but you'll will get through it all. You will Win! But I cannot say you won't cry... You will have a hard life...harder that anyone else.. Your alice is the most powerful alice so far. Everyone is targeting you. Don't let them hurt you. DON'T let them hurt Natsume. Natsume, will do anything to keep that lovely smile on your face...Remember when your teddy bear "Mr. Bear" disappeared? And then Daddy gave him back, saying that he took it by accident? Well...Mommy sorta threw it in the garbage. That teddy bear was a limited addition...but somehow...with that little body Natsume saved enough money within a week, and biked all the way to Tokyo..which was an hour away...He did this to keep that smile on your face...He's a lovely boy...but he would never lie about anything extreme to you. He loves you! When he was young he loved you! I bet he loves you now. Please don't hurt him as much as you already did..by forgetting him...please...keep him happy...He loves you, we love you..Bye my daughter.."

When I finished my letter, I realized everything, everything came together...I also...Love Natsume..

I looked inside the box and inside was 5 alice stones, probably for my parents, Natsume's parents, and himself.

I picked up another squid but before it got into my mouth it disappeared.. I instantly looked at the ground to find shoes, as I made my way to the top of his body I saw Natsume.

"Natsume! Why are you here?"

Natsune sat down next to me and sighed.

"It's your Birthday idiot... Aunt Yuka saw through me to huh?"

A blush crawled across my face.

"You heard?"

"Yeah.. Every single word..So let me get reject like a Man.. Mikan Yukihara, Sakura.. I Love you, will you please date me?"

Natsume's eyes pierced through my soul, I love those eyes, and Really really love him..

_" You will have a hard life...harder that anyone else.. Your alice is the most powerful alice so far. Everyone is targeting you. Don't let them hurt you. DON'T let them hurt Natsume."_

But I cannot do this to him...and can't bring him into my life and hurt him...I just can't. Tears started to fall from my eyes, I quickly covered them from Natsume.

"Natsume..I'm so sorry...I-I love you, but we can't be together...be just can't.."

My body started shaking and the tears that had fallen started to freeze. I felt my tiny body being pulled into an embrace. My body was between Natsume's legs and his arms were wrapped around me.

"Idiot.. You think I actually let you go after you tell me I love you? I understand why...we can't be together...but we...we can fight through it together...I love you Mikan."

My eye's widen, why can't he just leave me so he could be happy? Why? More tears started to fall. On to Natsume's shirt. He's so warm...warm..

"Hey, crybaby...I finally finished the song I was sopost to write awhile ago...I'll sing It to you. You'll be the first to hear it.."

Natsume started to cough a little bit to get his vocal cords ready.

( Red lights by Tiesto)

Blacked out,

Everything's faded on your love,

I'm already wasted, so close  
>That I can taste it now, now<p>

So let's break right out of these guilty cages  
>We're going to make it now<br>Don't ever turn around  
>Don't ever turn around<p>

Nobody else needs to know  
>Where we might go<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<p>

There ain't no reason to stay  
>We'll be light years away<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<p>

We could just run them red lights

White lights, flirt in the darkness  
>This road leads where your heart is<br>These signs, something we can't ignore no

**We can't back down**  
><strong>We'll never let them change us<strong>  
><strong>We're going to make it now<strong>  
><strong>What are we waiting for<strong>  
><strong>What are we waiting for<strong>

**Nobody else needs to know  
>Where we might go<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<strong>

There ain't no reason to stay  
>We'll be light years away<p>

We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<p>

We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<br>We could just run them red lights  
>We could just run them red lights<br>We could just run them red lights

By the time he finished the song I had calmed down a peacefully breathing on his chest..

"Mikan...Let's say bye to you parents...It's time to properly celebrate your birthday.

I slowly was released from Natsume's embrace. As soon as I got off him, Natsume stood up and got closer to my parent's graves.

"Uncle Yukihara and Aunt Yuka, I know Uncle...that you said you never give me Mikan...but I'm taking her. Aunt Yuka thank you for your support...RIP."

I smiled him then said good bye to my parents.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"This is for all the birthdays I missed...Mi-"

"Natsume...I know it's my birthday...and were dating? Now...But ummm you acting this way is sorta weird.."

I lift one of my Eye brow and smirked..

"I thought you wanted me to call you Mikan...Polka...Or is it..My cold attitude is oh-so-sexy?" i felt my smirk grow wider.** ( HELL YEAh IT IS)**

"Baka! No! I mean...your handsome but that's not why..I mean..." Mikan's face grew extremely red.

I started to chuckle, " Ok. Ok. I'll stop. Common Let's get some howalons."

We walked all the was to central town, and had a pretty great time...but it was time to go home before than..I had to give my present.

"Polka...Happy birthday.." I handed her a crimson box that had a black bow on it.

When she opened it her eye's widen, and she closed the small box.

"I can't take this, just making this will make your life shorter." I gave her a necklace with my alice stone.

"Ok..then think of it this way.." I grabbed the box and stood behind her, "If I drop dead anytime soon, put this alice stone in me to bring me back." I attached the necklace together after putting something on it.

Mikan looked down to see and small polymer crimson rose with black outlining the petals with my alice stone.."Fine.."

We continued to walk home, we walked all the way there laughing. I walked her slowly through the dorm so my fangirls wouldn't attack me...or her.. As we stood in front of the door. I said good bye..and received a small peck on my cheek.

"Common Polka, if you want to thank me, don't give me a child's kiss." I grabbed her waist and placed my lips on her's (Kiss #2). When I finally receded her face was bright red.

Her small hands started to punch my chest, I just chuckled..

"Natsume no hentai!" Mikan ran into her room and shut the door, and I didn't stop laughing till I got to my dorm.

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

After I ran into my room I put my back against the door, and held my cheeks that were hot. I smiled then said, " Yeah, Mom...Dad...Life is great right now...let's hope it stays that way.."

...It didn't

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPPIE I WROTE! A MAKE UP for my late update! please review? Or follow? <strong>


	17. Shits Going Down

**Jessie: well this is the start when things go down hill...enjoy.**

**P.S. Lately I have been receiving flames on my other stories...I'm not saying that they are great! I know that they are pretty bad. But without them...I would have never get where I am today...No I will not delete my other stories. No, I do not care about how bad they are. So...to those how have read my fanfictions...and did not care...and are reading this one...thank you.. **

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"GODDAMMIT NATSUME! YOU IDIOT!" I stormed out Natsume 's room and ran off.

Natsume and I has been dating for 2 weeks...and nothing changed. He's still a perverted bastard, but...just now he told me that Crimson Roses will be going on another tour. This tour is an all-around-the-world-tour. Which will take two years. Natsume and the rest agreed and will be leaving in In about 2 or more months. Two more months and Natsume will be leaving for 2 years!

I walked over to the sakura tree, and started crying. We just started dating, and now he's leaving? I understand it's his job but...in two years he could find another girl!He could leave me. I stayed at the sakura tree until it got dark out and returned to my room.

I opened my door and jumped onto my bed with a sigh..but when I landed something stabbed my stomach, I then rolled over to find a box with a tag on it. That said, To Mikan S.

Thinking it was Natsume who sent this I carefully opened the box. Inside was a dagger, the dagger was about six inches long. Above the dagger was a small piece of paper...printed on it was "You better hold onto this dagger Mi-chan...because I swear, I will kill you and your boyfriend with it." I started screaming, sometimes screaming Natsume...in about 3 minutes Natsume showed up.

* * *

><p>Natsume 's Pov.<p>

I watched Mikan run out of my room, but I can't blame her...If she told me she would be leaving for 2 years I would do the same. I didn't chase after her because if I did, it would make no difference...I'll just wait until she calmed down.

hours past and I was in my room playing whatever crap I was playing. Until I started hearing a very high pitch scream...then soon after, I heard my name, being scream over and over and over again. I ran, Thanks to all of the training I did I got there in about 3 minutes. I turned the knob as I felt my heart pump out of my chest, but the fuckin door was locked. I started to kick to door as soon as it busted open ran in.

"Mikan! Mikan!"

She was a mess, her eyes were wide...never blinking. Her hands were on her ears scrunching up her hair. She was all balled up with tears steaming down her face. I continued to scream her name, but she couldn't hear me. I gently cupped her face and turned her to me.

"Mikan..." She blinked...and blinked again.

"Natsume?" more tears started to fall from her eyes, as she got to her knees and hugged me tighter. But she was still shaking.

"Mikan, what happen?"

Her finger slowly pointed towards her bed as she whispered..."I'm scared."

I slowly got up and looked at what she pointed to.

My eye's widen, I wanted to run out and-and Kill who ever did this...but Mikan comes first..

I grabbed the box and tucked it into my jacket. I picked up Mikan,bridal style and walked out. As I walked out of the room I saw Imai and Ruka running towards us.

"Hyuuga! What happened?"

I threw the box at her gently trying not to awake Mikan...

"I'm going to your brother."

They followed..

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Natsume, carrying a box of Howalon, started walking through the hospital hall ways and stopped at the door 201. Mikan has been in the hospital for a few days. Natsume has only left her side to get things for her. Such as Howalon. Natsume took a deep breath and walked through the door.

" Natsume! Did you get my Howalon?"

Yes, Mikan is fine...but Dr. Imai kept her in the hospital because they are afraid that she'll break down again when she enters her room.

"Polka, your more interested in Howalons than your boyfriend?"

Mikan pouted making her look much cuter, but Natsume kept a straight face.

"Mou-I look forward to Howalons because they're hardly here, But I know you'll always be here."

Natsume's face instantly turned red. Why does she have to be so honest? He asked himself.

" Scoot. Over. Now."

"Natsume, is that the way you speak to a patient?" She said already moving over.

"Your not a patient, there is nothing wrong with you."

The two were now on the hospital bed together. Mikan's head on Natsume 's shoulder.

"So, polka. When are you going to tell me what happened? It's been 48 hours."

"Natsume. I told you. I walked into my room. And found the box."

Natsume squinted his eyes and said, "I know that, But do you have an idea who did this?"

Mikan fiddle with her thumbs. "I don't know who exactly...but the only person who would do this is one of your fan girls or Neisuke.

"Do, you mean Neisuke Henski. The bastard who 'erased' you memories and caused us to lose the time we could have had together?" Natsume ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not pointing fingers! But those are the only people that come to mind."

"fine..I'll ask Imai to do some research." And with that Natsume walked out of Mikan's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Unknown's POV<p>

The two of us watched as Natsume walked out of Mikan's room.

"Mi-chan isn't as stupid as she looks. Natsume should have never stopped his training. If he continued he would have noticed us."

I brushed my amber hair off my shoulder and looked at the green haired male in front of me.

"Shut up, Neisuke. Sakura has an idea of either you or a Natsume-kun's fangirl. But both are."

"Did u refer yourself as a "Natsume's Fangirl?" God Miki your a wierdo. Not only did you spread the rumor of you guys dating..."

"My love for Natsume-sama is true, Is it not fate that after he gave me the slipper I found out I had the Invisibility Alice? Beside everything is going according to plan. Hotaru will find out you did it I will tell Ier and we will kill Sakura and I get Natsume-sama!"

Neisuke rolls his eyes. "Didn't we agree with Ier? We take over Alice Academy, kill everyone within it. And I erase both Hyuuga's and Mikan's memories and replace them..then we both get what we want, you Hyuuga me Mi-chan. Oh wait you we're to busy fantasizing about that bastard."

"That sounds much easier than winning Natsume with my good looks." I tied up my hair in a ponytail and took off my jacket. " Ok, there's my cue be back in a sec."

Neisuke's POV

I watch as Miki jumps into Mikan's room and starts to harass her. It would have never came to this is Natsume had let me have her. I love Mi-chan. Mi-chan will also love me. She is the one that will bring me out of the darkness.

_~Flashback~_

_"Neisuke Henski. Age 3. Alice Memory Changer. Please come to the front." _

_I stood up and walked towards the front of the room. _

_"Neisuke Henski. Age 3. Alice: Memory Changer. My goal is the kill anyone who gets in my way.__"_

_My cold eyes stared at the other 3 year olds in front of me. Just by looking at their scared faces I knew none of them would make it. Here you have to be prepared to die. Here you will die._

_I watch as a tall man stands up and smirk. _

_"Kid come over here." _

_Not blinking my eyes I walked towards the man. _

_"Do you know what will happen to you?"_

_" I will die. And I will Kill."_

_He Smirks once again. He than handed me a knife. _

_"Kill everyone in this room. They are the people who will get in your way." _

_I grabbed the knife...and all I saw was red._

* * *

><p><em>After about a year I had already gone to the top of Rec. I've killed many although I was just 4. Shin was my teacher.<em>

_Shin Serio was 18 when he started teaching me. He has the Alice of Life. The Alice of Life is a godlike alice, whenever Shin uses his Alice he is one step closer to dying...Shin...Is Persona-sensei's older brother. Both of them we're abandoned and were sent to alice academy, It was decided that Persona was going to join Rec, and become Ier's toy. Shin couldn't allow it...so he instead went to Rec... Shin traded everything...he switch his and Persona's name. ( so that means Rei is actually Shin's given name. And Shin is actually Rei's given name.) I only know this because I was able to get my hands on a time alice stone. Persona has seemed to have forgotten Shin._

_Ier seem to has favor me, he trusts me more then most of the 4 year olds._

_There was this one time where I had a mission to go to school and act like a regular student, and wait for a girl named Mikan Yukihara to show up. During the year I waited...I was bullied. The kids always made fun of my name because of the way it rolled of the tongue. I killed all of them, when Mikan forgot everything. _

_I am a monster, and I'm proud. _

_~2 Years later~_

_I was fighting with this one kid.._

_"Neisuke finish him I have news." _

_I grabbed the kid's wrist twisted it, kicked him to the floor and stabbed him to death...That's the rules here. You lose you die. _

_"Neisuke, your need to go back to training."_

_"What? I am the best of the best. I can kill anyone in this room if I wanted to. Why the hell do I have to go back to training Shin!"_

_Shin opened his mouth but before he could speak we heard shoes banging against the floor. I watched as Ier appeared with blood running off his hand and starting from his shoulder. _

_"You are only the best of the best Junior here..Out in the world there is someone who can beat you. someone who can do this." Ier raised his arm to show me the deep cute on his shoulder. _

_"pff I can do that." I bluffed._

_Ier glared at me and handed me a knife. _

_"Ok go for it."_

_I charged at Ier with all my might. After what seemed to be 3 minutes and landed on my ass. _

_"Yeah. Best of the Best and you can't even Cut me with myself already injured."_

_A kid, your age. Which goes by the name Kero Neko did this. Did I mention he just started his train 2 weeks ago. He also did this without revealing his alice. You have been here most of your life and you can't even touch me. "Training starts tomorrow, Shin. Don't go easy on him."_

_~End Of Flashback~ _

After that Ier never favorite me again. I still haven't found out who Kero Neko is. I heard Hyuuga trained also, but couldn't handle how hard it was and dropped out.

"I swear whoever you are Kero Neko...I'll kill you."

"Neisuke Done." Let's get out of here.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"Mi-chan isn't as stupid as she looks. Natsume should have never stopped his training. If he continued he would have noticed us."

Idiot. Even though I stopped train I noticed you as soon as I entered Mikan's room.

After listening to thier conversation I figured they're the ones who did this and what their plan was. I watched at that girl Miki? jumped into Mikan's room. I was going to run in and save her...but I couldn't reveal that I knew their plan.

I watched there traumatized...but all she did was scream at Mikan...out of everything...Polka could get through this...I continued watching until I heard.

"I swear whoever you are Kero Neko...I'll kill you."

Ha I like to see him try...He hasn't even noticed I'm here.

I watch as they left. And went into Mikan's room.

"Hey, Polka you ok? You look a little freaked out.." Even though I know what happened I can't say anything.

"No...haha..I was just remembering our memories.."

Liar...at least I know that she is the type to act strong...I felt bad that I couldn't console her...but its for the best. I stayed until she falled sleep and walked out of the room.

I pulled out my phone and called out everyone from Crimson Roses, to meet me at my room.

~Nattie's Room~

**Natsume: If you call me that again I'll burn your hair. **

*~Natsume's Room~*

Tono, Tusbasa, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsunme were all standing outside my room.

"What is it Natsume. You stopped me from putting my cat to sleep." Ruka wined

"This is more important that you cat. Code C.R"

Everyone shutted up and followed me.

We made our way towards the route that will lead up t death.

"Hello, C.R. You come back from playtime," Persona then put on his mask. "Now it's time for training."

**"Persona. Don't go easy on us. No Rei-Sensei. We're ready for Hell"**

**"Ha, Ready for hell? By the time I finished with you guys...You wish you were in hell." **

**R.e.c. is nothing but a tutorial. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie; I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! SHITS GOING DOWN! What will happen next! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAV! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	18. Long awaited!

**Jessie: Gomen! gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry! I'm sooo Late! This chapter is...**

**Mikan: Wait whats going to happen?**

**Natsume : Like I care...**

**Jessie: Ya right...What happens if I told you Mikan DIED!**

**Mikan: Wait! Don't just kill me off! **

**Natsume: Shut up Polka...I'll kill you ugly..*glares***

**Jessie: Umm.. ~Starts story?~**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"Ok Polka, Got to go now. See ya."

I watched as Natsume walks out of Starbucks and towards the dorms.

Lately.. Crimson Roses has been going to vocal coaching every single day...24/7. But I guess that's how it is when you are going to go on a 2 year tour..But the odd thing is that every time The boys come back...they are extremely tired. Sometimes injured..They say its from dance recital...but us girls aren't buying it..and we buy everything..I guess everyone has secrets...

~a little while back~ (Chapter 17)

I watch Natsume walk out of my hospital room as he said something about Hotaru. I then turned off 'my' desk lamp and tucked myself into bed.

"Ohh, Sakura...Hasn't your mother ever taught you to lock your window at night? Oh. Wait. Your mother died before she could."

My hand flew towards the lamp as I jumped up to see who spoken. But when my room brighten up I couldn't see anyone. I then tried to use my alice.. but the person was too far away. I frantically turned my head left and right.

"I've seem to have been mistaken. You are an idiot. You won't be able to see me. You never will. You scared? You Bitch?"

My eyes close, when they opened a cold glare appeared

" Scared? Ha! Thats very funny...I bet your definition of scared is crying from a spider landing on your hair. Don't use a word that you don't know how to use. I've delt with stuff that is 10x scarier than you would in you entire life.

"My oh my, you have a pretty bad mouth for being Gakuen Alice's 'Sun' My face is much prettier than yours must I say...Your little boyfriend would drop you in a heart beat if he saw me."

Oh so she's a Natsume person. She like that girl...Cinderella the bitch, the one that took my shoe.

That girl continued to say stupid things trying to scared me, but not coming close enough that I could use my alice.

~back~

"Yeah, Natsume just left? Mmh, meet me at Starbucks. We're going to find out what really is happening."

The girls decided that we're going to have to meet up, and follow the boys.. After what seemed like 10 minutes everyone showed up.

"Misaki-senpai, your going to pay attention to Tsubasa-senpai, I don't think I need to explain anything else..."

"Gotcha, if that idiot is doing something...I swear he's gonna die.." Misaki was wearing a black shirt and black jeans...everything very neutral...Her short hair was in a ponytail..which none of use has ever seen before...as you can tell...she was down for business.

"Hotaru, you need t-"

"Mikan the day I take orders from you is the day I become an idiot...don't worry I'll watch the BunnyBoy." Hotaru was wearing gray...all gray.. Her hair was also in a ponytail...Hotaru hasn't called Ruka "BunnyBoy" ever since she had a crush on him...

"Okay, Permy watch Koko. Please try not to jump our when you see him do something stupid.."

"Whatever..." Permy had 0 makeup on...her hair was...well her hair.. Like I said 0 makeup on...Permy...is going to kill someone...

"Nonoko and Anna I think you both know who your going to watch...I'll watch Natsume.."

The two of them smiled and held and hands.

"And...Yuno...please watch Tono-senpai."

Yuno, has short blue hair. She is the girl that Tono was trying to get notice him. She also has an alice which is the plant alice.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to watch over Tono."

The five of use laughed and told her to stop being so formal.

* * *

><p>Rei is their vocal couch. So we went to Rei's Classroom first. I was just about to open the door when Hotaru stopped me.<p>

"Don't touch the door!" She threw a stick at the door and knifes flew out. "This place is full of traps...be careful.."

We then open the door and checked for any stings, we didn't find anything, everything was clear. We started to walk into the hall way, but before we could step through a group of men appeared.

"I'm sorry, you all must leave. Persona said that no one is allowed into the...Coaching room..You have 10 seconds to leave.."

My head turned towards the rest of the girls, I then recieved a smirk from them. As soon as I turning my head back to the guards, Hotaru had already shot one of them with the baka canon. A guard threw a punch at Nonoko, but before that happened Misaki tripped him. The other three guards were already on the ground, which was cause by both Hotaru and Misaki.

We ran through the hallway, Me in the front and the rest in the back. As I ran, I saw a foggy black mist coming towards us. But it was too late. When I stopped the rest didn't know and pushed me forward. My left hand flew into the fog and was awarded with a very sharp pain.

"Stay Back, Persona's alice!" The rest stopped, and I lowered my sleeve so they wouldn't notice. They all looked at me and I knew what they were thinking. I started using my nullification and we walked through.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV<p>

"Natsume! Your left!" I dodged the dagger that flew towards me. The corner of my eye was watching Rei. Every now and then he would chuckle, and say things like "I'm impressed."

"EVERYONE! Come here!"

The training stopped, and we rounded up.

"I felt 7 alice users walking towards us right now. This is training, I want you guys to... get them out. He chuckles again...let me identify them for you, they all have code names given to them by the school. There is: Hashibamishoku no me, Amejisutogurea, InuNeko, Daburu Pinku , Amai Pesutorī, Kaguku-sha, and Midori Shokubutsu...and everyone..be careful who you hit..he chuckled again.

**Jessie: Okayyyy, well... **

**Hashibamishoku no me is Hazel eyes, aka Mikan.**

** Amejisutogurea is Amethyst Glare, aka Hotaru. **

**InuNeko means DogCat, aka Sumire.**

** Daburu Pinku means Pink Double, which is Misaki.**

** Amai Pesutori means sweet pastry, aka Anna.**

** Kaguku-sha means Scientist, aka Nonoko. **

**Midori Shokubutsu means green plant, aka Yuno. **

**:) **

I am Kero Neko, (Black Cat)

Ruka is Ao Bunī (Blue Bunny)

Tsubasa is Neibīburū no Kage (Navy Blue Shadow)

Tono is Enhansā (Enhancer)

Koko is Maindorīdā (Mindreader)

Kitsunme is Karasu o kaku. (White crow)

Yuu is Atisuto. (Artist)

* * *

><p>Mikan POV<p>

My arm is killing me, the poison seemed to have spread.. But I can't show any pain. Yuno got hurt also, a dagger flew towards Anna and She jumped in. It hit her right shoulder.

"Guys...I'm really really sorry... I'm slowing you guys down...all I can do is bake...I can't hurt anyone with a cupcake.."

"Anna! Shut up now! Your not slowing us down you can help us!"

"Nonoko, what can I do?"

All of our heads lowered, in reality...Anna really can't do anything when it comes to war...But my alice, can only protect myself.

"Anna, My alice can only cancel out other alices...It can't do much, I can only protect myself sometimes! But, I try, you have to try Anna..you..you just have to try."

We continued walking, through the hallway. As we walked through the hallway, Misaki twisted her ankle and Sumire...broke a nail. We continued until I heard a footstep.

"Everyone, put your mask on. We're close to the room. Be prepared for anything. Don't blow our cover, unless I do first. Understand?"

Everyone replied with an understood. We the walked into the room, with our backs against eachother.

Before we entered the room, Hotaru gave us an ear plug so we can speak to eachother...privately.

The room was dark, but light was coming through the windows. 7 windows, each filled with a male. Each male with a mask. Their hair pulled neatly back... Ha idiots.

_Sumire: What the hell are they doing?_

_Anna: Is this the part of the routine for dancing?_

_Nonoko: I'm taking off my mask. _

_Mikan: Everyone stop. Whatever they do, play along, don't blow our cover._

We watched as the 7 walked towards us.

"Identify yourself. Who the hell are you guys?"

_Misaki: Thats obviosly the idiot. I totally want to hit him._

"If you don't reply, we're not going to go easy, leave now."

_Hotaru: When did Nogi get such an attitude?_

_Yuno: Maybe he got it after hanging out with you._

The 7 of use started to chuckle.

"You think this is fuckin funny? Stop wasting your time. Leave now, or you'll die."

_Mikan: That Bastard, You know what...lets show them who's boss. _

"Ha, die? Your going to get in so much trouble, Let me ask you. Who are we?"

Yuu then came closer, naming us by our code names.

_Misaki: What the hell, they can't tell who we are?_

"Mr. Ke-ro. Ne-ko. Who am I?"

He just closed his eyes.

"Hashibamishoku no me, also known as Hazel Eyes."

My eyes flew towards his left ear.

_Wiggle Wiggle._

_Mikan:He seriously doesn't know who we are, When His ear wiggles it means hes...well he's thinking that he's a smart ass. _

"We. Aren't. Leaving. Come. At. Us."

* * *

><p>Koko's and Sumire's fight. Normal POV<p>

Sumire was wearing a nullification stone so Koko couldn't read her mind.

Koko threw a punch at Sumire which she dodged easily.

Sumire's leg just flew toward's Koko's head...the most sensitive part of him.

Koko staggered back only to become even more pissed off. Koko extended his legs and tripped Sumire.

_Sumire:Can I use my alice? _

_Mikan: No it will blow our cover! _

Sumire jumped back up and gave Koko a jab, in the stomach. Which caused Koko to fall on his ass and lose the fight.

* * *

><p>Misaki's and Tsubasa's Fight. Normal POV<p>

Misaki was going to have a hard time with this one. She had to focus on her shadow to make sure that Tsubasa couldn't trap her.

Tsubasa made the first move. he kneed Misaki in the stomach with caused Misaki to lose her breath.

_Yuno:damn Tsubasa is going to regret that. Hitting the one he loves. _

Misaki then multiplied herself, Though it could give her away. One after the other made their way towards Tsubasa each one stopped by their shadow. When there was one left Misaki scanned around to see any openings, when she found one, she ran and gave a hard punch to Tsubasa's head which caused him to faint.

* * *

><p>Tono's and Yuno's battle.<p>

Yuno scanned around to see if their was any plants she could use, surely there was. Yuno flung a few plants at Tono, which he dodged easily. Tono smirked.

"You remind me of someone, But she uses her alice more skillfully."

_Nonoko: What an ass! _

Tono continued to dodge the vines and by every step he got closer. When he finally made it in front of Yuno he placed his hand on her shoulder and activated his alice. When he did this Yuno's alice went crazy and caused her to faint.

Tono won this one.

* * *

><p>Nonoko's and Yuu's battle<p>

Nonoko threw a sleeping gas at Yuu but misses, Yuu chuckled and said something along the lines of her being stupid.

Yuu ran towards Nonoko only for her to receive a punch in the face. But as Yuu's hand reached Nonoko's face, she releases another chemical that causes slumber.

The two then passed put, and neither won the battle.

* * *

><p>Anna's and Kitsunme's Fight.<p>

Anna already knew she lost this one. But she had to try, just like Mikan said.

Kitsunme flew at Anna but stopped as soon as he was a feet away. His mask fell off and his eyes was a hot pink color. Around Anna was gasses that was also the color hot pink.

"Stop flying." Instructed Anna. Which Kitsuneme followed..

_Hotaru: What the hell? Its like Narumi's Alice..but Anna didn't make contact with Kitsu.._

With Anna's new found alice, she won the battle.

* * *

><p>Hotaru's and Ruka's battle.<p>

Ruka made rats charge towards Hotaru, but before they reached her they passed out from Hotaru's invention...the baka darts. Hotaru then ran towards Ruka, but..Ruka passed Hotaru and grabbed her arm.

Hotaru expected something to hit her but instead received a whisper in her ear.

"I can't believe I didn't notice from the beginning, Thank God I didn't hurt you." Ruka took off his mask and smirked.

* * *

><p>Mikan's and Natsume's Fight?<p>

Natsume ran towards Mikan and slapped her across the face. Mikan then flew back and kicked Natsume in the stomach.

The two kept on trying to hit each other but always dodged. Right when Natsume was about to use his alice...

Natsume's Pov.

A fireball was just about to appear in my hand, but then the chick flew over and touched my shoulder which caused my alice to cancel out. Before I could think she took off her mask.

"Dammit Natsume, we couldn't have continued fighting without using your alice? Remember idiot! It shortens your life!"

"Mik-"

Before I could finish I recieved a slap in the face.

"Don't Mikan me! Idiot! Everyone take off you mask."

* * *

><p>Mikan's Pov.<p>

As we took off our masks all the guys stood shocked. I mean how could they not tell that it was us? Ruka noticed but not right away. All the girls we're pissed off, and the guys felt extremely guilty, we could tell .

"Care to explain about your 'vocal coaching?' " All of us stood and stared at them waiting for an explanation.

"We didn't want you guys to get hurt." Koko explained.

"Get hurt? Well it looks like in this battle it was 3 to 1. You think we're weak? You guys go on and lie to our faces, and caused us to get hurt from coming after you." Sumire yelled.

I began to feel a little dizzy from the injury on my arm.

"Explain Natsume!"

Natsume looked down, " I'm not the only one keeping a secret, in the hospital someone attacked you am I wrong? During the time you were attacked I was in a near by tree listening to that girls partner talk. They're planning something big. Their group is called Rec and they're planning to kill everyone in the academy."

This didn't get them off the hook.

" When Natsume saw this he called Code C.R. and we didn't think we should tell you..."

"Ruka, whats Code C.R.?"

Tono sighed. "You think after all the training Natsume did, Persona would let him have freedom? Natsume was the school's best assassin. Natsume's missions was getting harder and harder. So The 6 of us made a deal with Persona. We said that we'd group up when the academy is in danger and fight for the school if he let Natsume go. We even made a band and used our code name. Crimson Roses. Code: Crimson Roses."

"So you think that we would hide in the academy while the guys we love are out there fighting? You think we can handle that? You guys are training and you expect us not to notice the injuries and scars? You don't want us to get hurt? We came here, and _got_ hurt. Misaki twisted her ankle and was kneed to the stomach. Sumire was tripped and fell to the ground! Nonoko got punched in the face! And Mikan got slapped! I even got a dagger to the shoulder! You don't want us to get hurt?"

"Yuno, its done. We're stupid guys and we can't do anything about this now. What do you want us to do. We can't stop training."

" Tsubasa-senpai. We want you guys to allow us to train with you. It seems that we're good enough, we beat some of you and made it here. Say yes. The girls look like their going to faint."

All the boys said no, and we replied with glares.

"We're strong enough idiots!"

The guys stared at us for awhile.

"Even if you guys don't allow them, they have no chose now. They passed the test I set up and are even stronger then you guys before you started. They're doing this to protect the school. You have no right to say no." Persona said amused.

The rest of us smiled and hugged them.

"Polka, are you okay? I slapped you really hard."

"Haha, and I kicked you really hard."

Crap. I started feeling extremely dizzy. I widen my eyes and bit my tongue, I can't cause any trouble.

"Polka?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm here."

My eyes started feeling heavy.

"Polka?"

I felt the floor disappear from beneath me.

"Mikan! Mikan!"

I continue hearing my name being called until everything turns black.

* * *

><p>Natsume's pOV<p>

"MIKAN? What's happening? DID I DO THIS? I slapped her too hard didn't I?!

"HYUUGA-SAN! Stop screaming! AND RUN!"

Mikan was on the hospital bed, we were all running into the emergency room. Thoughts kept running through my head..

"Excuse me! Everyone, no one can pass through unless she has a husband. There is a...certain amount of privacy needed..."

Both Hotaru and I didn't give a fuck. We both continued to run by Mikan while everyone stopped. The security came running, but Imai-san (Hotaru's brother) Stopped them and said something. then came running.

We made it into the room, and as Imai-san passed me he told me.

"Be prepared to be slapped by her when she wakes up...and..uh...please don't slap me.."

I didn't really understand until I saw the nurse cut Mikan's shirt into 2. My face was flushed but I had to concitrated on the problem...not _that_ problem.

" ...what is this...it looks like..."

**Jessie: SHES WITH CHILD! JK JK**

"Persona's alice?!"

Across Mikan's arm, to her neck, was a black mark...Persona's alice...

I ran out of the room, and down the hall.

When I made it through the emergency room door, I grabbed Persona by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

The group all shouted my name and told me to calm down.

"She was the one that got hurt?"

"DON'T FUCKIN PLAY DUMB, BASTARD YOU KNEW AND YOU SAID NOTHING!"

" NATSUME! I DIDN'T KNOW! I thought maybe a knife went through or something...because no regular person..would be able to fight...or be able to make it to where we were...with that un-erase-able injury.."

"Uneraseable?"

"I can't do anything...I'm sorry.."

I started to hear all around me...sobs...sobs...sobs.

**Mikan: Wait am I really going to die?**

I ran. Tears. tears. Blurriness. tears. chokes. Thats all I remember until I burst into the room.

"Hyuuga-kun? Whats wrong?"

I saw many pair of eyes look at me.

"Persona...said that the injury is un-erase-able."

"Natsume. you should know your girlfriend...she isn't a regular person." I looked at Hotaru..her eyes were red...she stopped crying...she **stopped**.

"I told you Natsume...She'll wake up."

_"Be prepared to be slapped by her when she wakes up...and..uh...please don't slap me.."_

"But...?" Imai-san grabbed my wrist. And pulled me towards Mikan...she now had Hospital clothes on...and there were 3 black stones around her. One still growing in her hand...the marks were disappearing..

" Sakura...has a new alice...The stealing alice..."

...The stealing alice...?


	19. Sneak Peak Of Chapter 19

**Jessie: I'm sorryyy, I've been writing and essay every day ;-; Too lazy to write...**

**Natsume : your always lazy don't blame those crappy essays.**

**Jessie: I'm sorry! Here's a sneak peak of Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

"What?" I felt the 4 letter word leave my mouth.

"Dammit Polka, how many times do I have to say it? You have a new alice, the stealing alice."

"yeah, yeah I know. But the stealing alice? Does that mean I can go rob some stores?"

Natsume's mouth changed into a smirk.

"idiot, you can steal other people's alices."

"Wut? Do u mean that, I can remove someone's alice."

"Polka, I didn't think that you were this stupid."

I felt my lips turn into a pout.

"Mou, Natsume I'm new to this alice world remember?"

I can remove alices...I can remove alices...

I felt my hand fly toward's Natsume's chest. I watch as a bright light started to appear.

"Mikan? What are you doing?"

Before I could touch Natsume 's Chest, He flew towards the wall behind him.

"Mikan, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Natsume, come over here. Please..."

When the word "Please" left my mouth, I was in utter shock. I never heard my voice...sound this desperate..

"Mikan, what are you trying to do?"

* * *

><p>"Natsume, I know that your alice is eating you alive. If U could just allow me to take it from you, you can live! You won't have to fight the up coming war."<p>

I jumped out of the bed and ran towards Natsume and started to pound my fist against his chest.

"Live! Natsume! Please let me do it! Let me do it! Live! Live! Natsume Please Live!"

I tried to see Natsume's face, but my tears was fogging up my vision. Natsume's arms pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"But Mikan...if you do... Then What? You'll have to fight...everyone else will have to fight. How can I stand and watch that. I rather die in the war or from my alice, than leave you out on that battlefield."

* * *

><p>I felt myself choking. My tears continue to fall down my face. And my hands gripped the back of Natsume 's shirt.<p>

"I don't care... I just want you to live..."


End file.
